His Father's Son
by KnightLyte
Summary: "Father, I promise... no matter what, no matter the cost... I will protect this world you loved so much." Gohan's adventure is only beginning as he follows in his father's footsteps and takes on the role of Earth's protector. But will strength and courage be enough? What must Gohan overcome in order to attain his status as the greatest warrior to ever live. Eventual G/V
1. Prologue: His Father's Son

**His Father's Son**

**Prologue**

"Don't wish me back."

Like a stone sinks in water, Gohan felt the very ground beneath him crumble away and his stomach dropped in gut-wrenching sorrow. Everything he had known in life up until that point seemed to disappear; the certainties his life once held... gone. Goku; his father, his best friend, his confidante, the one he knew he could always rely on to swoop in and save the day... gone. Who knew that four simple words would have such a profound effect on the rest of his life?

"Daddy..." he whimpered, voice barely above a whisper. "Please... no."

"Gohan, you've grown so strong! I couldn't be prouder! I knew it all along, since the day you were born... I _knew_ you would be something special. You're still only a boy but you're twice the man I'll ever be," said Goku, his voice laced with fatherly pride. "I have nothing left to teach you..."

"I don't care what you can and can't teach me! I still need you!" the child cried, clenching his fists tightly. "I still need my Dad! It isn't fair!"

"I know, I know..." his father replied in a soothing tone. "But life isn't always fair; you of all people should know that by now. It wasn't fair for you to grow up so fast. You never had a chance to go to a proper school, to make friends your own age, to just take a day off and play. Between studying to become a scholar and fighting battle after battle, you never once had a chance to live a normal life. And it was all my fault..."

"No, Dad! That isn't true!" he protested, only to be cut off by the older Saiyan.

"Yes, Gohan. It is true, and I knew it... I knew it for years, but I kept fighting against it. I didn't want to leave you or your mom. I was... afraid. People think I'm a hero, but to be brutally honest, I've been nothing but a coward all along. I was selfish and thought that if I just got stronger, it would be enough," Goku explained, a hint of regret behind his words. "But I wasn't strong enough this time and it was _you_, not _me_, that saved the world from Cell. And now I realize that in order to keep you and everyone else truly safe, its for the best that I don't return."

Gohan grit his teeth and shook his head vehemently in denial, feeling a slight tingling at the corner of his eyes. Wiping furiously at them, he glared defiantly at the sky, where he knew his father was watching over them from Otherworld. "You can't leave us!" he shouted. "You can't!"

"I have to," said Goku grimly. "I'm sorry. The world will be a much safer place without me around to attract all the bad guys. And it's not just the Z-Fighters that I'm talking about... the people of Earth, Gohan... don't they deserve a break too? Wasn't Cell enough for one lifetime?"

His son's head dropped at his words.

"Humans are... delicate and primitive compared to the rest of the galaxy. Its hard for them to accept things that they don't yet understand... but they have potential. I've learned much from life on Earth and what I've learned is that no matter how weak and insignificant they may seem, humans have the capacity to do truly great things." There was a soft chuckle before Goku continued, "... perhaps that's why you're so powerful."

Gohan smiled softly at this . "Perhaps..." he replied quietly.

"Gohan, the Earth is your responsibility now. As the most powerful being on the planet, you must continue to protect and serve the people. There is too much good in this world to let it be overthrown by evil, and while I pray to every God out there that you will never again have to fight, there will always be the inevitability that something far worse than Cell could appear... and I want you to be ready..."

"Then why can't you come back! If you say someone worse than Cell could possibly come along, we'll need all the help that we can get!" Gohan argued, using his father's words against him.

"Because by then, I'm hoping that we'll all be long dead and it will have to be someone else's problem!" Goku joked.

Despite himself, Gohan's smile grew at his father's attempt to lighten the mood. Releasing a sigh, he silently mulled over their conversation, knowing in his heart that no matter what, he would never win. Sighing once more, this time in resignation, he nodded his head.

"I understand..." he whispered.

Goku smiled sadly as he watched his son hang his head in defeat. It was a difficult choice to remain dead, but it was a choice he knew had to be made.

"Goku, I can't hold the signal much longer," rasped King Kai, beads of sweat beginning to form at his brow. '_Boy, I'm really out of shape! I really should work out more!_'

"Oh, okay. Sorry guys, but King Kai is getting tired," he said. "I'll have to cut our conversation short. Everyone, I just want to say thank you for giving me the best life possible and I'm honored to have met each and every one of you. Krillen, you've been the best friend anyone could ask for. You, Yamcha, and Bulma were with me from the very beginning and I'll never forget either of you."

"I won't forget you too, buddy," said Krillen, grinning in reminiscence.

Beside him, Yamcha was repeating a mental mantra of, '_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_'

"Tien, Chiaotzu... we had some pretty good times and I'll always remember the fun we had at the WMAT. Vegeta, I know we haven't known each other as long, but I consider you a close friend and I know that deep down, you really are a good guy. You're one of us now, so don't be so afraid to settle down. And ask Bulma to marry you already! Saiyan mating doesn't count and I know she's waiting!" he teased, earning a small blush and an embarrassed 'hmph!' from the prince.

"Trunks, we wouldn't have made it this far without your help and I hope that everything turns out all right once you return to your time. Kick some Android butt, you hear me?"

"You got it!" the purple haired teen shouted, pumping his fist excitedly into the air.

"As for you Piccolo, I have you, most of all, to thank for the way Gohan turned out. Without your training and guidance the year before Vegeta and Nappa arrived, I'm afraid he wouldn't have made it this far. So thank you..."

Piccolo, never one for verbal sentiments, linked himself telepathically to the Saiyan and sent him a mental nod in reply.

"And finally... Gohan. A father could never ask for a better son. I am, and always will be, proud of you... no matter what. Take care of your mother for me, okay? I love you... I love _all_ of you. Goodbye, my friends."

And with that, Goku's voice and presence faded away from their lives forever.

* * *

"How are you holding up, kid?"

'_Miserable, terrible... like my world was turned upside down, then right side up, and shaken... oh wait, that's _exactly_ what happened..._' Gohan thought, staring bitterly over the edge of the Lookout. He watched as a multitude of colors lit up the afternoon sky, the sounds of fireworks and celebrations reaching his ears even this high above the clouds. He wanted to scream and shout for everyone to just _stop_, but he knew that it would be to no avail.

"They don't know anything," he choked out, fighting back the tears. He had yet to cry since his father's refusal to return and he wasn't about to start now.

Piccolo nodded in understanding, placing a comforting hand atop his former student's shoulder. "The world lost a great man today," he said, following Gohan's gaze to the earth below.

"And they don't even know it," Gohan retorted, his jaw clenched as he stared down with a look akin to resentment. "Look how happy they are! Cell is gone, but at what price? My father _died_ for them and they will never know the truth! He deserves so much more than this..."

"Kakarot got _exactly_ what he deserved," a voice spoke from behind.

Turning around, mentor and pupil were surprised to find none other than the Saiyan Prince, arms crossed firmly across his chest as he glared down at the boy.

"_What_ did you say?" asked Gohan, his voice low and dangerous. Anger welled within him and he could already feel his control slipping away. How _dare_ he insult his father that way, especially after he had sacrificed himself for them all!

"I _said_," Vegeta began, locking eyes with the younger Saiyan. "Kakarot got exactly what he deserved... and that is, to say, the respect and admiration of only those who _truly_ mattered to him... his friends, and his family. Your father was a Saiyan, brat. His life revolved around battle and he died as any good Saiyan should. He fought to the very last and went with honor and dignity. He may have been a bumbling buffoon, but his fighting spirit will be missed."

Gohan blinked, taken completely by surprise at Vegeta's words. Was he actually... trying to comfort him?

"Uh..." was all he managed to get out. "Thank you... I think?"

"My _god_, you're just as dumb as he is," the prince mumbled, before turning around and walking away.

It took him several moments to process what had happened, but after much contemplation, Gohan believed it was safe to say that Vegeta had actually offered his condolences for Goku's death. _'In his own... weird way, I guess...'_

"That was... odd," he said, unable to find any other word to properly describe the experience.

"Indeed," was all Piccolo could say in response.

'_But it was true, what he said_,' thought Gohan, as the two stood in companionable silence. '_The only ones to know the truth are the only ones that really mattered. Heh, I guess you were right, Dad. Vegeta isn't such a bad guy after all._'

Deciding that some form of action needed to be taken, Gohan gathered his ki and slowly floated into the air, hovering a few feet over the Lookout's ledge. When the others looked to him in confusion, he only gave them a small smile and a two-finger salute before blasting off high into the sky. Higher and higher he flew, racing away at speeds that continually shattered the sound barrier. The soft blue hue of Earth's atmosphere soon gave way to the blackness of space, and he stared out, hovering on the brink of the planet's outer layers. For a minute or two, the son of Goku stared breathlessly out into the celestial void, miles and miles of the unending cosmos spread out before him. After admiring the view, he then turned around, taking in the sight of planet Earth and all her glory.

From far away the Earth appeared peaceful; a small piece of perfection seemingly untouched by space and time. But he had learned his lesson many years ago - to never judge a book by its' cover; and as breathtaking as Earth's cover was, he knew that beneath the surface lay a race of beings with a million and one stories to be told. Stories of life, death, great triumph and loss; and when these stories were told together, they intertwined, creating a network of lives that overlapped and attached themselves to others until everything joined together to become... one.

One who was neither perfect nor imperfect... but both.

Perfectly... imperfect.

_'Humans are... delicate and primitive compared to the rest of the galaxy. Its hard for them to accept what they do not yet understand... but they have the potential... the capacity to do truly great things...' _His father's words rang loud and true through his mind. Gohan nodded his head, finally understanding what Goku had been trying to teach him all along.

Clenching his fists, he crossed them over his face as he bent his knees and hunched over, growling softly in the back of his throat. It quickly grew to a snarl and then a shout, waves of golden ki radiating off of him like the sun. Throwing back his head, he released a deafening roar - one that could have reached the heavens - as radiant light exploded from his body. When it receded, Gohan stood in his newly ascended state, a determined look on his features.

"Father, I promise... no matter what, no matter the cost... I will protect this world you loved so much."

And far off in Otherworld, Goku smiled as his son's words reached his ears.

_"Thank you, Gohan. I love you, my son..."_

* * *

"... four hundred ninety eight, four hundred ninety nine... five... hundred!"

Gohan lay panting on the ground, hunched over on his hands and knees as he struggled to stand. The force of six hundred G's weighed heavily upon his exhausted figure, body weak after twenty straight hours of training. Since Goku's death, he had done almost nothing but train, stopping only to eat and sleep when absolutely necessary.

Three months had since passed and, after finding out that she was once again pregnant, Chichi and Gohan had moved into Capsule Corp. until the baby was born - at Bulma's fierce insistence, of course. He had immediately taken advantage of one of the GRs, locking himself within its whitewashed chambers and forcing himself to undergo an excruciating amount of mental and physical exertion. His mother was not particularly happy with this choice - wishing for him to return to academics now that the threat was gone - but begrudgingly accepted it, knowing in her heart that this was her son's way of dealing with Goku's death. She herself had taken to cooking more than necessary, preparing all the meals for the two families and then some, baking treats and little snacks to pass out to the employees to fill her time.

A small rumble broke the silence within the room, Gohan grimacing as his stomach all but demanded that he feed it. It had been nearly a day since his last meal and he was just about ready to faint from hunger. Although his mind told himself to keep going, to keep training, his stomach would have none of that. It growled louder, breaking his focus and forcing him to cave in defeat. Limping over towards the control station, he fiddled around with the knobs and buttons until the gravity returned to normal and sighed in relief, feeling as light as a feather now that he was under Earth's normal gravity. Pushing open the heavy chamber door he was surprised to find himself submerged in darkness, the only source of light being the soft glow of the moon as it filtered in through the windows. Had he really been inside the GR that long?

"Its nearly 2AM," he mumbled, glancing at a nearby clock on the wall. "I guess I'll grab a quick bite to eat and head off to bed..."

Quietly, he navigated his way towards the kitchen and pulled open the fridge in search of sustenance. What he found made made his heart twist in guilt.

_'Gohan, I made these sandwiches for you in case you ever decide to come out and eat. They're your favorite - roast beef and cheddar - so I hope you enjoy! Also, please get some rest. I worry about you, okay? Hope to see you soon! Love, Mom.'_

"Mom..." he whispered, staring down at the note in his hands. Placing it in his pocket, he took out the plate of sandwiches and placed it on the nearby table, grabbing a few fruit and a bottle of water to go along with it. Taking a seat, he picked up the nearest sandwich and inspected it carefully. Soft white bread, layer upon layer of meat, tangy cheddar, and tons of lettuce, onions, and tomatoes... his mother had made it perfectly; _exactly_ how he liked it. He felt another guilty pang as he realized how much he had been ignoring her over the past few months. So caught up in his own misery, he had failed to see that his mother was feeling just as lonely as he was, and he had pretty much shut her out of his life.

Quickly inhaling his food, Gohan placed his dishes into the sink and silently made his way towards his own room. A hot shower and a fresh set of clothes later, he emerged from his room once more and nimbly tip-toed his way down the hall, finding the door to his mother's suite and carefully twisting the knob. As silently as he could, he pushed it open and stepped in, closing it gently behind himself. Spotting his mother asleep on the bed, he smiled softly to himself before lifting the covers and slipping into bed beside her.

"Mm... h-huh? G-Gohan?" Chichi blinked tiredly in surprise, feeling the warmth of her son's body as he snuggled closely into her arms.

"Hi Mommy..." he whispered, nuzzling his head sleepily against her shoulder. It had been a long, long time since he had been held by his mother, and now that he was there, the child in him yearned for her motherly affection.

Chichi was instantly alert, afraid something had happened. She had seen little of her son in the past few months, catching only glimpses of him at meal times or just as he was heading back into the GR; and yet, suddenly, here he was, climbing into her bed as he once did as a toddler. Despite his many accomplishments, Gohan was still a nine year old child and he would forever be her little boy...

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, running a hand through his soft black spikes.

"Nothing," he mumbled, yawning. The day's toll was finally taking its affect on his small body and the comfort he felt at the moment was just too much for him to handle. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter shut. "I love you Mommy..."

Overwhelming joy flooded her senses; he had been so distant as of late, and hearing him say those words were like music to hear ears. Chichi smiled as tears formed at the corner of her eyes, pressing a tender kiss atop Gohan's forehead. "I love you too, sweetie. Now get some rest..." she said, continuing to stroke her hand through his hair and gently massaging his scalp.

"Mkay..." It was the last thing she heard him say before he finally gave into exhaustion and fell asleep.

_'My poor boy,'_ she thought, staring down as she watched his chest rise and fall in shallow, even breathes. _'You never should have had to deal with any of this. I wish none of what happened... happened, but I suppose we never get to completely choose our fates. I am grateful for how you turned out, however. Intelligent, well-mannered... with the power to destroy worlds and yet... kind, compassionate, and a heart purer than any...'_

She stifled a yawn as sleep once again came to claim her, resting her head above Gohan's as she pulled the blanket more securely around them.

_'You really are your father's son...'_ It was was the last coherent thought Chichi had before slipping into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:**

Not too different, but not too similar from my first attempt. I hope this time around I was better able to convey the emotion behind Goku's decision to stay dead and how it affected both Gohan and Chichi. I also hope that my writing has improved, as I tried to be more descriptive and detailed.

As always, please review. I write for the enjoyment of storytelling and its always rewarding to see what others think of my work. So please, leave a review - short or long - and just let me know how I'm doing! I really appreciate all of your support so far and I hope that you all continue to stick with me as I, once again, attempt to tell the story of Gohan.

- Knight


	2. Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter One

**His Father's Son**

**Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter One  
**

"Daddy, no!"

Gohan ripped and tore his way out of the sheets, tumbling from his bed and onto the carpet in a frenzied heap of sweat and tears. His chest heaved, desperately attempting to fill his lungs with air as he licked his chapped lips, tasting the salty, bitter flavor of sorrow and regret on his tongue. Kicking off the blankets, he stood on shaky legs and stumbled his way into the adjoining bathroom where he flipped on the lights and braced himself against the sink.

"Father..." he gasped, leaning against the counter as he turned on the faucet. Cupping his hands, he allowed the water to pool between them before splashing it against his heated flesh. Grabbing the nearest bar of soap, he lathered it into a foam and scrubbed rigorously at his face, as if attempting to wash away the sights and sounds of his nightmare. Rinsing off, he dabbed himself with a hand towel and tossed it away, leaning back against the wall before sinking to the floor.

"Its almost every other night now," he sighed, brushing a tired hand through his bangs. He sat there for a moment or two, simply staring out into the nothingness, a blank look on his face. Exhaling in exasperation, the young Saiyan pushed himself back onto his feet and turned off the lights, returning to the bedroom. However, instead of his mattress, he set course for the closet and pulled out a dark blue gi. Slipping into it, he pulled on a red pair of wristbands and tied the accompanying sash around his waist. Securing his boots, Gohan then opened the window and flew out into the open, grateful for the cool air that greeted him. Checking his mother's ki, he assured himself that she was safely asleep before taking off into the night.

He flew at a leisurely pace with no set direction, simply allowing instinct to take him wherever it was that he needed to go. Closing his eyes, he savored the feeling of the wind blowing against his body, caressing his features and sweeping its way through his hair. He sighed contentedly; no matter how stressed he was, Gohan knew that he could always count on flying to help calm him down. Nearly an hour later, his mind was no longer racing with memories of the Cell Games and his heart beat had returned to normal. Deciding a short break was necessary before he returned to Capsule Corp. Gohan descended from the sky, touching down on a soft patch of dirt. As he took his first look around he found himself recognizing the surrounding scenery as images from his childhood flashed through his mind.

_'This is where it all began...'_

He could recognize this valley in an instant, and while all evidence of that initial battle had been washed away by time, he would never forget that fateful day. Six years later Gohan stood - no longer a whimpering child, but a hardened warrior - at the very spot his uncle Raditz had held him hostage. He vaguely wondered what had happened to the spaceship, but figured that mother nature had her own way of erasing such devastating memories - discovered and hauled away as scrap metal or buried beneath erosion and landslides, he honestly did not care to dwell on its' fate. Instead, he took the time to reminisce.

"That's where the spaceship used to be," he mumbled, staring off to the right, "and that's where I tackled Raditz and broke his ribs... there's where Piccolo stood, and that's where he killed Raditz and..." He trailed off, unable to finish.

_'Always the weakling,'_ he thought, mentally berating himself. _'That's twice he had to step in and save you...'_

Gohan felt a lump in his throat, finding it difficult to swallow as he forced himself not to think about what had happened. It was still too soon for him to accept his father's death and it pained him every time he thought about it. Shaking his head, he wiped at his eyes, brushing away the many tears that threatened to fall. Taking a deep breathe, he looked up and stared out at the moon as it cast an ethereal glow upon the land, captivated by its' luminescent beauty. Suddenly, a jolt of searing pain coursed down his spine, crippling the boy and forcing him to his knees. Gasping breathlessly, he clutched at his back and screamed wildly as his ki exploded. Dirt and debris were sent flying as gale force winds pulsed from his body, a yellow aura flaring as he ascended to Super Saiyan.

"W-what's... happening to me..." he stammered, another scream ripping itself from his throat as the pain intensified. Bracing himself against the ground, his fingers dug deeply into the earth, clutching soil and rock in a vice-like grip. His jaw clenched, teeth grinding painfully against one another as he lifted his eyes once more to the moon. His eyes widened, pupils dilating as his vision was overtaken by its radiance; abruptly, the world around him seemed to shatter as a loud ripping filled his ears. Pain like never before shot through him, his nerves on fire from head to toe.

A ferocious, animal like roar was the last thing he heard before everything slowly faded away.

* * *

Vegeta awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open as he swiftly sat up in bed. Beside him Bulma mumbled sleepily, attempting to coax him back into her arms; however, he could not set aside the sense of dread that had awoken him and instead swung his legs over the side of the mattress and stood up. Gently tucking the blankets back around the form of his sleeping wife, the Saiyan Prince did a quick ki check of the compound. He could sense Bulma's parents asleep in the East Wing of the house, and Trunks was still in his crib next door. Chichi was also in her respected quarters while Gohan was... wait... where was Gohan?

"Where the hell are you, brat?" he muttered, extending his senses to try and find the boy. Unexpectedly, he was bombarded with a roller coaster of emotions as Gohan's ki all but screamed at him for help, the sorrow and desperation he was currently experiencing easily felt through the wild fluctuations of his energy. "What in the gods' names are you doing..."

Throwing on a clean pair of spandex, he shoved on his boots and gloves and rushed out the door. Locking onto Gohan's signature, he jumped into the air and propelled through the sky at high speed, quickly moving in on the younger Saiyan's location. As Vegeta drew nearer there was a massive spike in Gohan's ki before it dropped drastically, falling to such low levels that could only mean he had somehow fallen unconscious. Searching the nearby area, he could find no obvious reason for the boy's distress; not a single sign of danger or an aggressor to be seen. Now assured that his rival's son was safe, the prince set aside his worry - not that he'd ever admit to being worried about Gohan - and instead mulled over the numerous reasoning behind their current predicament.

Had the boy finally broken?

It was clear to anyone who could see - and even to those who couldn't - that the boy had fallen into some sort of depression. He had observed from the shadows, watching as young Gohan threw himself more and more into his training, ignoring even his own mother as he sought to distract his mind from the obvious guilt he felt over Kakarot's death. It had been months since he had last seen a true smile on the Saiyan's face - that being the announcement of his future sibling's birth - and although he was reluctant to admit, he was too much like his father to ever be this depressed. It was almost unnerving! He had recently noticed a change in the child, as he had once again started to socialize more, and had hoped that things were finally returning to normal. Tonight, however, changed his views of the matter...

Spotting a lone figure, laying prone on the now devastated landscape, Vegeta touched down and knelt beside the boy. Pressing two fingers against his neck, the prince checked his pulse and was relieved to find a steady, strong beat. A quick scan from head to toe assured him that no injuries were sustained and he gently rolled the boy over onto his side to inspect his backside. What greeted him next was a shock he had not expected.

_'The brat's tail is back!'_ He glanced back and forth between the boy's face and this new addition. _'How old is he again? Nine? Ten? Of course, Saiyans mature young... is he at that age already? Or perhaps all the stress has finally gotten to him and its grown back as a safety measure...'_

The boy in question groaned unconsciously, his tail twitching as mini spasms of pain shot up and down its' length.

_'No matter... he'll have to be watched. Thankfully the next full moon isn't for another three weeks; he'll have enough time to decide if he wishes to keep it or not and teaching him to control his form will be an easy enough task.'_

With that settled, Vegeta gently scooped Gohan into his arms and headed home.

* * *

_One foot in front of the other he ran, his legs carrying him along a dark corridor - a broken path - with no known destination. The sound of gravel and shards of glass crunching loudly beneath his feet mixed into the erratic beating of his heart and heavy gasps for breath, filling his ears and echoing throughout his mind like a symphony of confusion and despair. He kept on running, not knowing where he had come from and unaware of where he was headed to._

_'Gohan.'_

_He froze, stunned by the unexpected voice and turned around slowly. 'D-Dad?'_

_'Hi son, yeah! Its me!' He almost didn't want to believe it... but there he was, Son Goku, standing proudly in all his glory. The Saiyan stood towering over his son, dressed in his trademark orange gi, with a reassuring smile that he had come to expect from and associate his father with._

_He almost didn't trust himself to speak, his voice shaking as he stammered, 'Is... is it really you?'_

_Goku laughed heartily, hands on his hips as he smiled from ear to ear. 'Of course its me, silly! I look like me, I sound like me... who else could it possibly be!'_

_Gohan stared upwards, eyes watering as he took in the sight of his father. It had been so long - too long - since he had last seen that smile, since he had heard that voice, since he had felt this... happy. But how? His father was dead, of that he was sure, so how was it possible for him to be standing there in front of him? He didn't know, but at that moment, he almost didn't care. His father was there and he wanted it to be true. He wanted it to be true so bad._

_'I-I missed you...' he choked out._

_Goku's smile softened, his eyes shining with unconditional love as they looked down upon his son. 'I missed you too,' he answered. 'Now come here and give me a hug!'_

_That was the last straw. Letting go of all restraints, Gohan leaped at his father, arms opened wide to wrap around him in a hug; a hug that he had no plans of letting go of anytime soon. However, instead of the strength and warmth of Goku, he instead found himself enveloping nothing but thin air, staring in horror at where his father had once stood. Flabbergasted by his sudden disappearance, the child twisted this way and that, searching high and low for his missing parent._

_'Dad!' he shouted, loudly, so that he might hear it wherever he had gone to. 'Dad, where are you!'_

_'I'm right here!'_

_Spinning around, Gohan once more looked upon his father, a cheerful smile still plastered across his features. He motioned for Gohan to come near, opening his arms for a hug; hesitantly, the boy reached out for him... only to have him vanish through his fingertips. Panic began to set in as he once again sought his father; was this some sort of sick joke? Was Goku playing a prank on him?_

_'Gohan, what are you doing?' There was his voice, curious yet playful. 'C'mon, I'm waiting for that hug!'_

_Again and again he reached for his father, only for him to disappear the instant he drew near. Gohan felt his temper rise as he continuously tried and failed to grab him. He was furious with his inability to catch the older Saiyan and yet his heart broke over and over as he once again slipped through his fingertips. Again and again he tried until finally he could take it no more. Falling to his knees, he sobbed desperately for some sort of relief from this torture._

_'Daddy...' he cried, a broken child. 'Please, don't go... n-not this again... d-don't leave me. C-come back... come back!'_

"COME BACK!" With a shout, Gohan awoke and shot up into a sitting position. Tears blurred his vision as his chest heaved with heavy sobs, fists clenching tightly about the sheets that blanketed him. Barging through the door, Chichi and Bulma raced in, a somber Vegeta following quietly at a more relaxed pace. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings - Capsule Corp.'s medical lab - before he was engulfed in a bone breaking hug from his mother.

"Gohan? Sweetie... shh, it's okay..." she cooed, cupping his cheeks and staring deeply into his watery eyes. She almost flinched at the haunted look behind them but knew better not to. Reaching for the white hand towel that sat on the adjacent table, she tenderly wiped away the tears and pinched his nose between the cloth, commanding him to blow. When he had done so, she set the towel aside and wrapped him tightly in her arms, kissing him repeatedly atop the head. "Whatever happened, its over. You're safe..."

Gohan clung to his mother like a man lost at sea, holding onto her as if she were the life-raft that kept him afloat. The tears came, unrelentingly, as they stained a wet trail down his cheeks; once started it was near impossible to get them to stop. Like the little boy that he was, Gohan cried. He cried and cried and cried. He cried for his mother, now widowed twice and left as a single parent; he cried for his unborn brother or sister, who would never once know what it was like to have a father, let alone know just how amazing their particular father was; he cried for the Z-Fighters - Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Vegeta - and all those associated with them, like Bulma's family, who had lost an undaunted leader and loyal friend; and most of all, he cried for himself; cried because he had been the cause of everyone else's pain.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, quietly.

"For what?" asked a confused Chichi, rubbing circles gently along his back.

"I-I killed Dad... I-I'm the reason h-he's dead... its all my fault!" The confession brought no sense of relief; instead, he was left to nervously anticipate his mother's reaction, awaiting the proverbial axe to cut him down. He had tried to deny it for months, but he simply could not keep the truth from her anymore. It was his arrogance that had killed Goku... his pride... his weakness... his failure!

_SLAP!_

"Son Gohan! H-how dare you...!" There... there it was, the stinging pain of well deserved blame. "How dare you portray your f-father's sacrifice as something so... so pathetic! Goku died because he chose to die! He loved you... he loved you so much and would have done anything to keep you safe! That is why he died! That is why he chose to stay dead! None of that was your fault!"

Her words were the last thing he had expected. "But... but Cell..." he protested, weakly.

"Yes, Cell! He was the one to kill your father, and your father was the one who chose to die! You played no part in it!" she shouted, angry tears forming in her own eyes. "I taught you to be smarter than this Gohan! How could you for one second believe that you were to blame?"

Gohan had never been one to raise his voice at his mother but he held this guilt within him for too long, allowing it to fester and boil into some monstrous beast of self-loathing and hate. "Because I could have killed Cell in a heartbeat the instant I transformed! I didn't listen when Dad told me to end it! I was arrogant and over confident... I wanted to play with him... to make him suffer..." He trailed off, eyes glazing over as he lost himself in the memory.

Chichi's glare softened. "You shouldn't have had to fight in the first place," she whispered, pulling him once more into her arms. "No one expects a nine year old boy to fight the world's most powerful villain, let alone come out on top and win. And yet you did... you did what no one else could. What you did is something to commend."

"But... Dad..."

Chichi shook her head. "No more 'buts' Gohan; what happened, happened. Not all of us are time-traveling warriors like Mirai... we don't all have the power to change the past. But we do have the power to change the future... the future that _you_ gave us."

It was silent as mother and son held one another, drawing comfort from the embrace. A few minutes later, Gohan lifted his head away from her shoulder and stared shyly at her face. "I had a dream... just now, before you all came running in..."

She nodded, urging him silently to continue. She had seen what keeping his feelings bottled up had done to her son and did not wish to see a repeat.

"I was running," he began, easily remembering the dream that had left him so shaken up. "I don't know where I was or where I was going... just that I had to keep running. Then, all of a sudden, D-Dad comes out of nowhere and calls my name. I tried to hug him but... he disappeared. Every time I reached for him he'd vanish and then... come back, somewhere else. I t-tried so hard to reach him... I ran and ran and ran! But I just... I couldn't! When I woke up, I realized... Dad _really is_ dead. H-he isn't coming back and... no matter how fast or how far I run... no matter where I go... h-he isn't here anymore..."

Chichi could feel her own heart break as his facade once again dissolved into tears. "Oh, my poor baby," she cried, hugging him more tightly to herself. "Gohan, I told you... your father loves you more than anything. He died so that you could live a long, happy life. He may not be here physically, but remember, he will always be right here." She tapped a finger over his heart. "_Always._"

Smiling through the tears, Gohan nodded his head, finally accepting her words. "I love you, Mom..."

"I love you too."

The tender moment was soon broken as Vegeta, clearly uncomfortable with the silence after such an open display of affection, cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Now that the sob-fest is over, there is one more pressing matter that we must discuss." His voice was especially gruff, as if he were trying to overcompensate for the amount of hugging and crying that had recently taken place in the room.

Gohan was clearly confused by the statement but quickly stiffened as his mother reached behind him and gently pulled his newly regrown tail into view. His eyes widened at the furry appendage before looking to his mother, surprised to see an amused smile grace her lips.

"Care to explain?"

* * *

**A/N:**

And that, my friends, is the official chapter one of _His Father's Son_. As you can see, the story will be broken into different sagas, detailing the events of Gohan's life after Cell and those leading up to high-school and beyond. As I stated in prologue's A/N I want to focus on more than just action and thrills; I'd really love to work on the emotional aspects as well, and focus on character development - thus, the reason for my rewrite. Although I've yet to get into the 'meat and bones' of this story, I hope that you can already see a difference between my current story and its previous attempt and I sincerely hope that it is for the better. If not, someone please remind me why I'm doing this again in the first place.

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter - a huge shout out to **RKF22**, **pir84lyf**, **aback**, **Ky111**, **Chosen To Die**, **dcp1992**, **voceycurt**, & **Elf10444** - as well as those who added me to their alert/favorite list. There is nothing more that pleases me than knowing someone has read and enjoyed my work. It definitely brings a warm, fuzzy feeling to my heart. Please, keep the reviews coming! Any words of encouragement are always more than welcome!

Also, for any of you interested in the HP universe, I am considering writing a Harry x Hermione fic sometime in the near future, so just a heads up!

Until next time, take care!

- Knight


	3. Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Two

**His Father's Son**

**Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Two  
**

"Is... is that him?"

Chichi smiled fondly at her eldest son, watching as a range of emotions played across his features. His mouth was left slightly agape and his eyes were wide in wonder; a youthful innocence reflected back in their obsidian depths as he stared intensely at the live-image before them. Turning away she allowed her own gaze to settle upon the screen, beaming with love and motherly pride as she watched her unborn son sleep peacefully within her womb. At that moment, her heart was nearly bursting with uncontainable love for both her children.

"Yes, Gohan. That's your baby brother."

"... a-and he's _inside_ you?" He seemed almost in disbelief, the stutter in his words conveying his confusion.

She wanted to laugh at the near awestruck expression on his face but chose not to, instead settling for a quiet chuckle and a nod of her head. "Of course he's inside me, sweetie," she replied, before teasing, "Did you actually think that I _enjoy_ gaining this much weight?"

Gohan had the decency to blush in embarrassment, scratching nervously at the back of his head as he grinned good-naturedly. "Heh, sorry Mom," he apologized, "Its just so much to take in... seeing him for the first time and all. I mean, I understand the process of pregnancy from reading about it in my textbooks but this is just so much more... _real_. That's not just another drawing or diagram in a book... its actually my younger sibling!"

"Three more months and you'll get to meet him in person," she reminded softly. "Actually, since we're on the topic of his arrival... I was thinking that since we've only got a short time left before he's born and we're in the city already that we might go shopping for some baby supplies today?"

Gohan nodded. "Sure, whatever you want, Mom!" Like all males - of any race or species alike - he was not overly fond of the primarily female pastime, but if it was for the sake of his soon to be brother he'd make an exception... just this once.

A short half hour later, Gohan dutifully toted alongside his mother as they braved the weekend crowd at West City Mall. The walk from the doctor's office was a short one and while he had insisted that his mother avoid over exerting herself, she had threatened to bring out the frying pan before shouting, "I'm pregnant, not paralyzed!" Being emotional and hormonal as she was, that was shortly followed by a teary apology and a back-breaking hug, with several promises to make his favorite food when they got home.

"There's an infants and toddler store on level three," said Gohan, as he perused through the mall map. "Should we check there first?"

"Its a good start," his mother replied, tugging his arm in the direction of the escalators. "And then we can check the department stores if we don't find what we need there."

Navigating their way through the labyrinth of stairs and walkways, the two Sons made their way towards their destination. Gohan was careful to make a clear path through the crowds for his mother - more for their sake, than her's. In her later stages of pregnancy, his mother was a ticking time bomb just _waiting_ to explode with emotion, and an angry, pregnant Chichi was _not_ a fate he would wish upon even his most hated enemies. It was just too cruel.

"Oh, wonderful! They're having a _sale_!" she exclaimed, as the store's front windows came into view. "We picked the perfect day to go shopping! C'mon Gohan, let's see what they've got."

Gohan had always had a sixth sense for danger - growing up as he had, it was almost impossible _not _to have one. So when he heard the almost predatory tone that came from his mother as she spoke the words 'sale' he knew something was about to go very, very wrong. It might have been the way she gripped his wrist with an iron clad fist or perhaps it was the seemingly mad gleam she had in her eyes... either way, Gohan knew was in for a long, miserable day.

* * *

A long, drawn out sigh. "What a day..."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," his mother reprimanded, capsulizing their car and leading her son through the front door. "That sale was really a god-send. We got all the essentials and then some, all for a discounted price! I think it was a day well spent... and rather fun, in my opinion."

'_Of course you think it was fun,_' Gohan thought, careful not to vocalize his distaste. _'Shopping is to you what food is to a Saiyan...'_

"Anyway, why don't you put our things away and I'll go start on dinner," said Chichi, nudging her son in the direction of her room. "Just set the bags on my bed and I'll sort through it all later."

Nodding his head, Gohan separated from his mother and casually made his way down the hall towards her bedroom. Twisting the knob and pushing open the door, he slipped in quietly and carefully set their purchases onto her mattress. Making sure that everything was in proper order, he left the room and departed for his own. Once inside the walls of his own private quarters, the Saiyan pulled off his jeans and tee - having been forced to wear 'normal' clothes while out in public - and happily changed into his usual attire.

After carefully slipping his tail through the small hole his mother had stitched into his gi pants, he tossed on the matching orange vest and wrapped the usual blue band tightly about his waist. Securing his boots, he quickly headed towards the GR, eager to get some training done after a stressful day of shopping.

As he passed Vegeta's training room he contemplated stepping in and asking for a spar but quickly decided otherwise, wishing to have a bit of alone time after spending so much time at the crowded mall. Entering the backup GR - which had unofficially become 'his' during their extended stay at CC - Gohan walked to the center of the whitewashed room and began his usual stretching routine. When he had sufficiently warmed up, the Saiyan walked over to the wall-side control panel and began typing in his commands.

"Let's see... I think some speed training sounds good," he mumbled, fidgeting with the numerous knobs and buttons as a small horde of training robots were released into the room. "Difficulty... we'll start slow and work our way up. Level fifteen, speed 60%... set to lasers. All right, and one last thing..."

Grasping the dial that controlled the gravity, he twisted it a few times until he found his ideal setting - 450 G's - and initiated the training sequence. Immediately, he could feel the shift in pressure as a heavy weight settled upon his shoulders; it was not nearly enough to slow him down completely, but provided an adequate amount of strain to keep him from moving too fast.

As the chamber reached its prescribed gravity, the dozen or so training bots whirred to life and quickly formed a circle around the boy. He had almost no time to prepare before a beam of bright red light shot out, forcing Gohan to step to the right. Less than a second later, he was once again on the move, jumping back to avoid a subsequent attack. With well trained eyes, the young Saiyan watched as another robot took its' turn, this time shooting off two beams, one right after the other.

'_You're going to have to try harder than that,_' he thought, leaping to safety. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of crimson and was quick to duck and roll out of the way as another bot attempted to sneak up on him from behind. _'Ah, so that's how you want to play!'_

It quickly became a game of cat and mouse between Gohan and the robots, the raven haired preteen becoming little more than an orange and blue blur as their speed and tactical difficulty increased. Streaks of red lit up the otherwise plain, white room as they did their best to hit the swiftly moving Saiyan, their tracking mechanisms working on overdrive in order to find him. This went on for nearly two hours; Gohan so absorbed and focused on dodging, he barely noticed the lapse in time.

**_*BANG! BANG!*_**

"Huh? Ow!" Surprised by the sudden and loud banging on the chamber door, Gohan winced as he was blasted in the back, a small singe mark appearing on his uniform. Quickly calling off the bots, he returned the gravity to normal before approaching the door and sliding it open, where an annoyed Vegeta stood waiting.

"Dinner," was the only thing he said before turning around and leaving the boy behind.

Shaking his head at the stoic prince's lackluster behavior, Gohan approached the nearest bathroom to freshen up a bit before heading down to the dining room. Splashing his face with cool water, he washed away the sweat and grime that had accumulated over the span of his training and patted himself dry with a towel.

When he entered the kitchen a short moment later he was greeted by the scent of his mother's cooking and a loving kiss to the cheek. As she ushered him into the dining area he noticed several bowls of steamed gyoza, chicken katsu, and heaps upon heaps of yakisoba - all of his favorite things to eat.

'_Heh, I guess she was serious when she promised to cook all this earlier,_' he mused, taking a seat at the end of the table.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Who's the man? I'm THE MAN!"

An awkward sweat drop rolled down the side of Gohan's face as he stared at the television screen, having decided to watch a bit of late night news before bed. Surrounded by scantily clad showgirls, Hercule Satan stood with arms raised above his head in victory, a smug grin set upon his features. Peace signs were thrown left and right, followed by winks and loud, boisterous laughter as the crowd around him went wild. The young Saiyan shook his head at the man's shameless behavior and was about to change the channel when the reporter's next words caught his attention.

"There we have it folks, the Champ himself! Will anyone be able to defeat our savior at next week's martial arts tournament? Not likely, but it will certainly be entertaining to see them try!"

_'... Tournament?'_ he wondered, watching intently as information on how to apply or to obtain tickets were flashed across the screen. _'Hmm... didn't Dad use to compete in the WMAT? This isn't the official tournament but it will be nice to get some experience! I'll have to ask Mom about it tomorrow...'_

The following morning, Gohan was sure to stay on his mother's good side as he helped set the table for breakfast and offered to wash the dishes when they were done. Chichi smiled but declined the offer, instead urging her son to get his schoolwork out of the way before he went off to train. On most occasions the Saiyan would have attempted to persuade her to let him have an hour of exercise before heading to his room to study, but hoping to get a positive response from her later, he immediately agreed. Three hours, two essays, and several dozen worksheets later, he decided that he had been a 'good boy' long enough and cautiously approached his mother with his intentions to join the tournament.

"Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something?"

Chichi looked up from the small baby cap she had been knitting and motioned for her son to come sit beside her. To an outsider, Gohan would have looked the perfect picture of calm and serene, but as his mother, she definitely knew better. His steps were slow, careful - as if approaching a sleeping beast - and she could see by the slight moisture at the corner of his mouth that he had been chewing his lip in anticipation - a bad habit of his since he was a child. Yes, her Gohan was most certainly nervous... but about what, she would only have to wait and see.

"Yes, what is it sweetie?" she asked, turning to face him as he gently sat on the edge of her bed.

Much like Goku, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck in an anxious manner and gave his mother a twitchy grin. "Uh, well... I-I was watching the news last night... b-before bed," he began, stammering over his words in his rush to get them out. The sooner he got this over with, the better. "And there was that man... Hercule Satan..."

"You mean that baboon with an Afro who stole your credit for Cell's defeat?" his mother interjected, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Eh... heh, y-yeah... that guy," he replied. "Anyway, he was boasting about this tournament next week... and I was just thinking... I mean, Dad used to compete... a-and so did you! Um, well... I was just thinking that... that maybe I could join? I just..."

"You just wanted to be like him?" Chichi finished, knowing exactly where this conversation was going the instant he had said 'tournament.' Gohan had since come to terms with Goku's death, but he still desperately searched for ways to connect with his father and honor his memory. It always broke her heart when she thought about it; about how fast Gohan had grown up and how he had always been expected to fill shoes that were still far too big for him. Releasing a tired sigh, she mulled over the situation.

Chichi had long ago given up on her dreams of Gohan becoming a scholar - he was far too much like his father to live such a hum-drum sort of lifestyle. But this request, this desire to join the fight; it was the final nail being hammered into the coffin. Her son was not simply asking to enter a tournament; he was asking her permission to finally choose his own path. She had always accepted that fighting would be a part of her son's life; it, quite literally, was in his blood and part of his nature, so what right did she have to stand in the way of that?

Sighing in resignation, she gave her son a small nod and a smile. "Whatever makes you happy, Gohan," she spoke, reaching over to brush a stray bang from his eyes. "I will always be behind you, supporting you one hundred percent of the way."

The young Saiyan visibly brightened at her words and was quick to launch himself into her arms, hugging her fiercely in gratitude. "Thanks, Mom. It really means a lot..." he said, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"You're my son and I love you no matter what," she said, rubbing his back soothingly. "Besides... it'll be nice to see you knock that oaf of a man down a peg or two!"

Gohan pulled away and grinned. Although he and the Z-Fighters had agreed to stay quiet about Cell's true fate, it didn't mean he was all too happy with Hercule's lack of humility and accusations against him and his father. He had to agree; it _would_ be nice to show the man up a bit...

As he departed the room a few minutes later, Chichi shook her head and laughed. She should have known she'd never make a scholar out of Gohan; no matter what, he would always be Goku's boy. Staring wistfully at her protruding belly, she rubbed it tenderly and smiled.

_'Perhaps I'll have better luck with you...'_

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, its been awhile. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I got into an accident awhile ago and its been painful to just sit up in front of my computer and type. Add that to studying for mid-terms (which are thankfully over now) as well as homework and well... you get one very overdue chapter. Again, I have to apologize for my lack of updates. Still busy, but I can thankfully sit for longer periods of time now without discomfort, so I should have more chapters coming out soon. For now, please bear with me.

This should be the last of the 'emotional' chapters for now. The next few events that I have lined up will be filled with more action and adventure, so I hope you all enjoy it!

As always, reviews are greatly desired and appreciated!

Until next time.

- Knight


	4. Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Three

**His Father's Son**

**Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Three  
**

The roar of the crowd was deafening as hundreds upon hundreds of fighters sought to make their mark on martial arts history. Massive platforms towered above the open sea as the numerous combatants kicked and punched their way to victory, hoping to earn a coveted - not to mention _limited_ - spot in the second round. They ranged from boxers to black belts, body builders to athletes; however, among these many men was a single child - a boy - who despite his young age and small size was making rather quick work of those that surrounded him.

'_This is almost too easy_,' thought Gohan, ducking low as a red-haired muscle head attempted to clock him in the jaw. Bending down, he grabbed the man's feet before straightening up, effortlessly tossing him over his shoulder. Spinning around, he twisted his hips and nailed the other fighter with a reverse side-kick - one that sent him careening over the edge of the ring and into the water below. He had little time to congratulate himself on this small defeat before he was once again engaged in combat, blocking several kicks aimed to end his winning streak. Safe to say, it continued on rather easily.

Several yards away, on an adjacent platform, a purple haired teen fought off a horde of men. He swiftly moved from one opponent to the next, swatting them away like flies as he ducked and weaved through every fist, elbow, foot and knee that was launched in his direction. Mirai Trunks had come for a short visit a few days earlier, his only intentions to catch up with his friends and family of the time, though his one night stay had been expanded into the weekend once he heard of Gohan's plans to join the tournament. He smirked to himself as the number of his opponents dwindled down drastically, amused at how weak most humans truly were.

'_Oh man, I'm starting to think like Dad now..._'

A few rings over, Krillen was happily knocking down each and every one of his competitors. Surrounded by the likes of Goku and Piccolo for so long, the bald monk had almost forgotten what it felt like to be 'top dog' and reveled in the knowledge that, despite being little more than a speck of dust when compared to the Saiyans, he was still one of Earth's most powerful. A mere tap to the back of one man's neck solidified that belief; the former Turtle student watched with a great amount of satisfaction as he stumbled unconsciously to the floor.

"Heh, yep! I've still got it!" he cheered proudly, before paling slightly. "Hey, Yamcha! Watch out! Pay more attention!"

He winced as he watched his long-time friend topple over the edge of the ring, having been knocked off the media tower he had been so carelessly lounging on. Shaking his head at the ex-bandit's misfortune, Krillen turned his attention once more to his own fights.

In the stands, Bulma and Chichi sighed as they watched Yamcha fall.

"Poor Yamcha," muttered the blue-haired genius, rocking baby Trunks in her lap. "He's been so out of it these past few months. Its like he's lost all his drive now that there's no threats left to prepare for."

"All that man needs is a good woman to set him straight," Chichi replied, absentmindedly rubbing her belly. "Those hussies he spends his nights with are not what he needs, nor deserves. The man has helped save our planet countless of times - he should be happy!"

"I get the feeling that he's still somewhat hung up on me," Bulma admitted, frowning as she thought of her ex. "I mean, it was a big shock to him when he found out Vegeta and I had gotten together - let alone had a _son_ - and with everything that was going on at the time... the androids, Cell... I don't think he really had time to take it all in. Now that its all over, however, he's just been so... distant."

Chichi offered her a kind smile, reaching over to gently pat the older woman on her knee. "Don't worry. He's a good, strong man and will get over it eventually," she said, nodding her head sharply. "Now, speaking of the men in your life... where is that barbarian of a man you call your husband? I don't see him competing."

Bulma snorted and rolled her eyes. "He's over at the snack bar, probably putting it out of business as we speak. As for why he didn't join... in his own words, 'I refuse to fight a bunch of pansy ass humans. There is no honor or glory in defeating weaklings.' Pftt... as if! I think he just wants to avoid being humiliated by Gohan in front of live television. Imagine that... the big, strong Saiyan prince being taken down by a nine year old!"

The two women giggled at the notion before turning back to watch the fights.

* * *

"Looks like we all made it to the second round!" said Krillen, grinning as he was joined by Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Tien at the water station. "Not that I doubted any of your abilities! Sad to see Yamcha fall, though."

"Heh, yeah... but hey! Was it _this_ easy back in the day when you and Dad competed?" asked Gohan, grinning as he filled a cup with cold water and downed it. He was beyond excited to be fighting in a tournament with his father's friends, feeling as if he were reliving a piece of Goku's own childhood. Dressed in the signature orange and blue gi, with his tail wrapped securely around his waist, Gohan brimmed with pride at how similar he looked like his father.

"Trust me kid, the competition is a joke compared to what it used to be! And its no thanks to that guy," the monk replied, jerking his head in the direction of the VIP booth where Hercule Satan stood, swarmed by fans and paparazzi. "Martial arts just aint what it used to be."

"Its sad that he won't be competing until the final round. I would have loved to show Mr. Big-Shot how a true warrior fights," sighed Tien. "Oh well... I guess its up to you Gohan."

"Hey, he isn't the only one who could make it 'til the end!" Mirai interjected, though he smiled good-naturedly. If it came down to him and Gohan in the semi-finals - which it most likely would - he knew the younger boy clearly had him outmatched. That, of course, didn't mean he couldn't give him a run for his money. "But then again, we don't know how tough these 'intergalactic fighters' they brought in are."

The remaining Z-Fighters scoffed at the term. The draw of this tournament had been the chance to fight 'alien warriors' imported from the far reaches of space; but they had fought _real_ aliens before and easily knew when to tell the difference between a blood-thirsty monster and a hired-hand dressed up in costume. Still, it would make for an entertaining afternoon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! May I have your attention please!"

The crowd grew silent, watching in quiet anticipation as the tournament MC took center stage.

"Round one has been completed! We began with two hundred of the world's greatest fighters and pitted them against one another in a massive battle royal. Now, only eight remain! These eight have proven themselves to be the best of the best, showing off an impressive feat of skill, strength, and endurance! Before we continue, I think we owe these guys a big round of applause!"

He waited several moments as the audience whooped and hollered, the combined voices of thousands creating an almost deafening roar. When they had settled down, he grinned widely and continued, "Eight fighters remain, but only four can continue! Round two will be a test of pure skill as we move onto one versus one matches! In round one, we have Piccolo versus Krillen!"

"Oh, man! Just my luck!" the monk cried, slapping a hand atop his forehead.

"... in round two, we have Trunks versus Tien! In round three, Gohan versus Bruno! And finally, round four, Sky Dragon versus Ghost Koi!"

"This is gonna be awesome!" Gohan exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "Krillen and Piccolo are up first! And Trunks versus Tien? That's gonna be so cool!"

"Speak for yourself," Krillen sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Your opponent is a cakewalk..."

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" said the Saiyan, slapping him on the back. Then, turning to Piccolo, he continued, "You too, Mr. Piccolo!"

The bald fighter deadpanned. _'You can't vote for both of us...!'_

"Will Krillen and Piccolo please make their way to center stage?"

Krillen groaned, "Well, this is it. Bye-bye prize money. C'mon Piccolo, let's get this over with..."

The Namekian was as silent and stoic as ever as they walked out to the middle of the ring. He stood still, arms crossed, with a bored expression on his features as the announcer continued to work the crowd. Krillen, for his part, was a nervous wreck as he wiped the sweat from his brow. As the buzzer rang, signifying the start of the fight, he swallowed his fears and charged forward.

"If I'm going down, then at least I'm going down with a fight!" he shouted, rearing his fist back. "Take th - aww..."

"I thought that this was going to be a _real_ tournament," said Piccolo, as he caught Krillen by the head and held him at arm's length. "Its nothing but a waste of time." Dropping the other Z-Fighter, he leaped off the edge of the ring and flew off, disappearing into the sky seconds later. The crowd fell into dead silence as they watched him go, having expected a fight and getting... well, nothing. Moments later, the announcer awkwardly made his way back into the ring.

"Um... well, then," he began, letting out an anxious cough. "How about that? Our first winner, by default... Krillen! Ha... hah... heh... er... let's get round two started! Fighters to the ring, please!"

"You lucked out, Krillen," smirked Trunks, as he passed the monk on his way into the ring.

"Most definitely," he agreed, chuckling softly. "But hey! At least I made it! Today might just be my day! Hehe... anyway, good luck you two!"

"Hey, Trunks... what's say you and I give these guys a real fight?" Tien suggested, as he positioned himself across from the teen. The younger warrior nodded, and as the bell rang, both shot forward at high speed. Trunks was the first to strike, throwing a punch that would have had lesser men crying in pain. Tien, however, was no ordinary human, and skillfully evaded the punch before retaliating with one of his own. Trunks was quick to block, swatting his hand away and jumping back. Leaping up, he twisted his hips and spun around, delivering a spinning roundhouse kick that caught his opponent in the chest.

Stumbling back, Tien caught himself and flew up, thrusting his palms forward and unleashing a volley of blindingly bright ki blasts. Crossing his arms, the Saiyan raised his arms in defense as the attacks bounced off his skin and detonated around him. Plumes of thick, heavy smoke filled the air, obstructing his view. Despite his lack of sight, Trunks sensed his opponent appear behind him and was quick to duck down, kicking his leg out in hopes of sweeping Tien off his feet. The tri-clops was not so easily fooled, jumping up and over the leg, and slamming his knee into the purple haired teen's face.

Flipping backwards, Trunks was seemingly unfazed by the blow. Phasing away, he instantly reappeared behind the older fighter and kicked him high into the sky. Gathering his ki, he flew after him, where the two warriors took their fight to the air. To the untrained eye, the only indication that they were still there were the occasional sonic booms as Trunks and Tien duked it out, moving at speeds too fast for any normal person to follow. This went on for several minutes, the crowd waiting on baited breathe to see what would happen next. Suddenly, there was a golden flash of light, followed by an almost unnoticeable streak of white that crashed into the ocean seconds later. When the waves had settled, Tien was seen floating in the water, bobbing up and down with the tide.

"There we have it folks! What an amazing fight between two extraordinary competitors!" shouted the announcer. "By ring knock out, Trunks is the winner!"

The crowd threw up their hands and cheered, clapping loudly as Trunks slowly fell from the sky and landed in the ring. He smiled and waved to the spectators before jumping down to the docks below, helping pull a soaked Tien from the water.

"Good fight," he said, shaking hands with the older man.

"Thanks, you too. But man! You Saiyans are just too strong," Tien replied, chuckling. "Anyway... c'mon, let's get back up there. Gohan's fight should be starting."

Trunks grinned and nodded. "Yeah! Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:**

If you haven't already guessed, this is leading into the Bojack Unbound movie. If you haven't watched it, just find it somewhere online. Its a cool movie! There will be a few tweaks here or there.. and yeah, you'll just have to wait and see.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

- Knight


	5. Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Four

**His Father's Son**

**Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Four**

It was a maelstrom of loud noise and chaos as the crowds departed from the floating platform that was Battle Island I onto the the mid-ocean island known as Battle Island II. The stadium that housed the semi-final rounds was easily the size of three football fields - perhaps even larger - and yet it was a packed house despite the massive amount of space. In the center of it all was a large pyramid-like structure, with four tracks leading off in separate directions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Battle Island II!" shouted the announcer, as confetti fell from the ceiling and colorful sparklers were set off around the stage. "Let's give a big cheer for our final four contestants! Krillen! Trunks! Gohan! And Ghost Koi!"

From a hidden entrance the four fighters emerged, raised up to take position at the end of each track. Jumping into a cart, they each buckled in and awaited further instructions.

"Okay everybody, listen up! You're in for a real special treat! These tracks lead to separate parts of Battle Island where we will have our fighters go up against the intergalactic warriors brought in by our benefactor, the generous Mr. Cash! In order to advance to the final round, our competitors must defeat their alien opponent as well as be the _first_ person to arrive at a special elevator that will bring them directly back to center stage! Once here, they will receive the extraordinary honor of battling against our world's savior, the great Hercule Satan himself!"

"Yeah! Mr. Satan is the greatest!" one spectator shouted, setting off a chain reaction that soon had the entire stadium chanting his name. Those that knew the truth behind the Cell Games simply rolled their eyes but kept quiet, choosing instead to ignore the mindless - not to mention _moronic_ - cheers of the fraud's fans. Choosing between the safety of Earth and Hercule's ridiculous accusations, they could honestly care less about stolen credit. If the man chose to live in some fantasy type world, so be it.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" said the announcer, waving his hand in a calming motion. "Let's begin the countdown and set our fighters off with a cheer! Once they've departed, you'll be able to watch their progress on the mega-screens set up around the stadium. Is everyone ready! Good! Start the countdown!"

"_FIVE...!"_

"Gohan, you can do it! I believe in you sweetie! Make Mommy proud!"

Even over the roar of the crowd, Gohan could hear his mother's shrill cry and blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Aw, Mom... not in front of everyone..."

"_FOUR...!"_

"C'mon Trunks! Show them you're the best! Don't let that punk Gohan get the better of you!"

Just like Gohan, Trunks blushed a bright red, flushed as his mother's voice matched Chichi's decibel for decibel. "Punk? He's your godson, Mom..." he mumbled, slapping a hand over his forehead.

"_THREE...!"_

"A race to the finish, huh? I'll have the advantage!" Krillen muttered, blowing random kisses to women in the crowd. "I am, after all, more aerodynamic!" As if to prove a point, his bald head gleamed brightly beneath the stage lights.

"_TWO...!_"

"Ghost Koi! Koi, Koi, Koi..." No one really knew what he was saying.

"_ONE... GO!"_

The bell rang. Fireworks shot off. And like that, they were gone.

* * *

Fear. Anger. Confusion. Despair.

A whirlwind of emotions raced throughout Gohan's mind as he saw the motionless bodies of Krillen and Trunks, laying prone and beaten on the cold, dirt ground. His heart clenched; how had things spiraled so miserably out of control? The transition from Battle Island I to Battle Island II had been flawless enough and their roller coaster ride from the center stadium had been fun, yet uneventful. It had only been when they'd reached their separate destinations that things had gone terribly wrong.

Having kept tabs on the three other contestants, he had been shocked to sense Krillen defeated, stunned when he realized that Trunks had been forced to ascend to Super Saiyan, and absolutely mortified when Ghost Koi's life signature completely vanished into thin air. He may not have known a whole lot about these 'intergalactic fighters' the tournament had brought in, but it didn't take a genius to realize that these attackers were _not_ them.

"You monsters! What have you done! Who are you!" he demanded, scowling fiercely. Before him stood four warriors - three men and one woman - all of whom shared the same blue skin and yellow-orange hair. The first male was the largest and obviously most powerful of the group; thick, bulky muscles rippled beneath teal blue skin, and he wore baggy white pants with a tight blue shirt that puffed out at the sleeves. Atop his shaggy orange hair he wore a black bandana, finishing off his odd ensemble. Next to him stood another man, nearly as tall but with a leaner figure, his hair cropped up in short spikes with a thin mustache and goatee adorning the lower half of his face. On his other side was the lone female, with long, overflowing curly hair, and between them stood the smallest of their group, a small, angry looking fellow dressed in red with a black bandana similar to the larger man's. All together, they made for a rather menacing sight.

"This world belongs to Master Bojack now," said the shortest of the four, floating up and over as he positioned himself closer to the Saiyan child. "Bow down and submit yourself to his superiority."

"I don't think so!" a new voice called out, just as two familiar figures dropped from the sky and landed beside Gohan. "Earth is under our protection and whoever this Bojack guy is, he'll have to get through _us _first!"

As Tien proclaimed their defiance, Yamcha turned and shot a small, reassuring grin towards the younger fighter. "We sensed what happened and got here as soon as we could. Don't worry, kid. We've got your back!"

"Weaklings," the short one scoffed, smirking as the two humans stepped into their stances. "Master, what shall we do with these pests?"

The large, bulky male - who they now assumed to be Bojack - grinned ferally and threw out his arm in a sweeping motion, gesturing to the two as if they were a free, three course meal. "Bujin, stand back," he ordered. "Bido! Zangya! They're all yours!"

"Yes, sir!" they shouted.

Bido and Zangya vanished from view, only to appear seconds later in front of the unsuspecting Z-Fighters. Bido was quick to grab Tien by the bald head, clasping his cranium in a vice like grip and tossing him through a nearby building. Zangya followed his attack shortly, kicking her leg up as she flipped backwards, catching Yamcha on the chin with the heel of her boots. The former bandit cried loudly in pain as he went flying back, crashing through several piles of rubble before landing some thirty yards away.

Gohan clenched his fists worriedly, wanting to step in and help. He stood back, however, instead choosing to believe in the strength and skills of his friends. '_C'mon guys! I know you can do it!'_

Tien was quick to recover, pushing himself to his feet, only to be knocked back down as Bido phased behind him and kneed him in the back. Stumbling forward, he caught himself on his hands and knees, flipping himself up and out of the way as the blue-skinned warrior stomped his boot into the ground where he had just been. Forming a triangle with his hands, the former Crane student gathered his ki and aimed.

"Tri beam... hah!" he shouted, releasing a golden blast that flew straight and true. However, his opponent merely laughed and flew out of the way, spinning his body and catching Tien with a painful backhanded fist to the jaw. Not one to waste a perfectly good opportunity, Bido followed up with a strong kick to the gut - one that forced a thick wad of spit and blood to escape Tien's parted lips. A knee to the chest, followed by a hard elbow to the back of the neck, and Tien was down for the count.

A short distance away, Yamcha was faring just as badly as his three-eyed friend. Zangya had him far outclassed in terms of speed and strength and even his most powerful attacks had little to no effect on her. Cursing his inability to land a hit, the spiky haired bandit gave it his all, throwing a wild combination of punches and kicks. Despite his best efforts, he failed to land a single hit, and Zangay had no qualms with showing the human just how significantly weaker he was than she. With lightning quick speed and precision, she slammed a powerful fist into his stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs and rendering him unconscious.

"Yamcha! Tien! No..." Gohan cried despondently, clenching his fists once again as he watched his friends fall. "I won't let you get away with this! You'll pay for what you've done!" His eyes flashed teal, hair fading from black to gold, as the earth beneath him cracked and splintered as he called upon his race's greatest legacy. The three warriors were upon him instantly - Bujin quickly joining in - as they trapped him in a triangle of flying arms and legs. Even with three against one, the Saiyan child was no pushover, swift to defend himself against the barrage of attacks.

'_These guys are no joke. I'll have to be careful,' _he mused, dodging left and right, twisting his body this way and that way in order to avoid being hit. Catching an incoming fist, he grabbed the arm and spun the body - which he identified to be Zangya - around, knocking her into Bido and Bujin before throwing her into the air and firing off a round of ki blasts. Wasting no time to see the outcome, he raced after Bido and engaged him in one to one combat. Fueled by rage and powered by his Super Saiyan state, it was easy to tell that Gohan was not going to go down easy.

"Do you guys really think that you can just show up and start killing innocent people? This world is mine and on my father's grave, I swore to protect it! Your actions have consequences! And _I am that consequence!_" Snarling in righteous indignation, Gohan threw a right cross into Bido's cheek, followed by a left uppercut to the chin. Ramming his elbow into the taller man's chest, he reared back then leapt forward, kicking his two legs straight into the other fighter's abdomen. Bido shot off like a rocket, plowing through several structures of the ruined city before landing in a shower of dirt and debris.

"Ka... me... ha... me..." He began the familiar chant of his father's signature technique, cupping his palms by his sides and twisting his hips. Bright, blue ki pulsated between his hands, steadily growing stronger as he poured more energy into the attack. The final syllable was on the tip of his tongue when he was cut short, thin ropes of ki latching onto him and trapping him in an energy draining net. His eyes widened. '_Bujin! I can't believe I forgot about him!'_

He thrashed wildly, struggling to break free, and groaned loudly as more of his ki was stolen away from him. The feeling only intensified as Zangya joined in, sapping him of his strength and weakening his body. Bido was prompt with his return, extracting his revenge on the Saiyan with several well aimed jabs. Blood spewed from Gohan's lips as he was pounded in the gut, wincing as he heard the tell-tale crack of a broken rib.

'_I'm going to feel that one tomorrow, that's for sure...'_ he sulked, grimacing internally. He fought the best he could against the increasing pain, but he was taking a real beating and losing energy fast! Just as he was beginning to think that all hope was lost, there was a golden flash of light as a newly awakened Trunks suddenly appeared behind the two.

"Three against one? Now that's hardly fair," he growled, tackling Bido into the ground. Distracted by the sudden reappearance of the other Saiyan, Bujin and Zangya lost just enough focus to allow Gohan to break free and retaliate.

"Masenko-HA!" he shouted, thrusting his palms forward. A brilliant yellow blast shot from his hands, connecting with Bujin and sending the blue-skinned midget sailing away. Phasing behind Zangya, he continued the assault and kicked his leg out, slamming his boot into the back of her head. Before she could go flying forward he reached down and grabbed her by the ankles, spinning her around and throwing her into the ground with a harsh 'thud!'

Ignoring her for a moment, he chased after Bujin, who was slowly pushing himself out of the small crater his fall had created. Eyes widening in slight fear, he managed to roll out of the way just as Gohan's knee landed where he had once been. The golden haired warrior was quick to grab him, reaching out and snatching him by the collar of his red shirt. Tossing him high into the air, he hurriedly followed, only to unleash hell upon his defenseless body.

"Ah! Watch out!"

Gohan looked up just in time as Trunks was thrown in his direction, kicking Bujin away and holding his arms out to catch the older boy. He flinched slightly at the impact, spiderwebs of pain shooting through out his chest and shoulders as his broken rib shifted. Ignoring the pain, he simply groaned and dealt with it - after all, he'd suffered much worse before.

"You okay?" he asked, releasing the purple-haired time traveler.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trunks replied, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "These guys are strong. They caught me off guard but I won't let it happen again."

Turning, the two Saiyans floated back to back as Bido, Bujin, and Zangya once again surrounded them. Flaring their ki, they prepared to once again enter the fray, but were stopped when an unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"You have fought well, Gohan, son of Goku."

Gohan and Trunks shared a confused look as Bojack - the forgotten fourth member - appeared before them, floating with his arms crossed in a nonchalant manner.

"How do you know my father?" he asked, warily eying their supposed leader.

The malevolent smirk upon his face grew wider until it was a sick, almost twisted grin. "Your father's reputation precedes him. He's known far and wide across the galaxy as the defeater of the mighty Frieza and his empire - the legendary Super Saiyan that brought peace to the northern quadrant. However, none of that matters to me. I know your father simply..." he paused, letting the tension build before, "... because he was the one to set me free."

"Set you free?" Gohan repeated, flabbergasted. "I don't believe you! I don't know who you are or where you come from, but my father would never set you monsters free! His life was dedicated to defending against and eradicating those of the likes of you!"

Bojack threw back his head, letting out loud, booming laugh. "As I told you, none of that matters, for what he did in life has no effect on me. It was, in fact, his _death_ that the destroyed the centuries-old seal that had kept me and my cohorts free. You know... I was _so hoping_ that I could come and thank him personally, but considering the circumstances, thanking his son will have to do instead."

'_Dad's death set this guy free? How?'_ thought Gohan, a little more than confused. '_You said that the threats would stop if you left, but even gone, the world is still in danger. Father... I don't understand... what is going on...'_

* * *

_Time seemed to suddenly freeze._

"_Gohan!"_

_His head snapped up, disbelief taking him over. That voice. "D-dad...?"_

"_Yes, Gohan, it's me. I can't talk to you for long as this goes against the rules, but King Kai is allowing me contact you because this is important. I've been watching you from time to time and saw what was happening now. King Kai tells me that this Bojack guy is really bad business. Thousands of years ago, he tried to take over the universe and all four Kais were forced to join together in order to seal him away - he's that powerful. However, when King Kai and I died, it released the seal and set him free. I know that you've been training since Cell; you're strong enough to defeat him! But you need to release your full power, and you need to do it quick! Don't let him get the upper hand and don't let this be a repeat of Cell. Finish this fight!"_

_Gohan grit his teeth. His full power... how long had it been since he'd attempted the second transformation? True, he had kept up his training, but he had avoided further ascending for fear of losing control once again. While he had accepted what had happened, the consequences of that day still haunted him at times, often preventing him from furthering himself both physically and emotionally. Could he do it? Could he defeat Bojack without letting his ego get in the way?_

"_I believe in you, Gohan!" his father encouraged, and for a second, he felt a slight pressure on his left shoulder, as if Goku was right there, squeezing him reassuringly as he had always done. "Piccolo and Vegeta are closing in fast. Let them and Trunks take care of the others, but you need to defeat Bojack as soon as you can!"_

"_But..." he began, only for Goku to interject. _

"_No buts, Gohan! You need to do this! Think about the people of Earth! About our friends and family... think of your mother... your baby brother!"_

_His eyes widened. He hadn't even thought it plausible for Goku to know about the unborn son he'd left behind, but it seemed that his father had been watching them far more frequently than he'd previously believed. _

'My brother... Mom... Grandpa! All the Z-Fighters! Dad's right! For everyone we love and care about, I won't fail!'

"_I will, father!"_

"_Good, boy. I'm proud of you."_

_And time continued._

* * *

"Trunks, think you can hold those three off until your father and Piccolo arrive?"

The older teen stared at the boy in confusion. He had seen the expression change on Gohan's face, morphing from a look of horror to one of steely resolve almost a second later. In but a single moment, something had drastically changed in the other warrior... He didn't question it though, simply nodding his head in consent.

"I can do that," he said, reaching out his senses to find his father and the Namekian. Much to his relief, they were both less than a minute or two way, meaning he wouldn't have to hold them off for too long.

"Good, stay safe," Gohan said, locking eyes with Bojack. "You can follow me."

Bojack raised a brow at the boy's brazen behavior but simply shrugged and grinned. "You will find that fighting me alone is a grave mistake," he said, flaring his aura. "But if a fight is what you want, I shall honor your dying wishes. Bido, Bujin, Zangya! Take care of this insolent fool while I am gone. Now, boy, let us go."

Flaring his own ki, Gohan flew off with Bojack trailing after him, disappearing into the distance to take their fight somewhere more secluded; somewhere that they wouldn't be interrupted. Trunks watched them go before turning to face his three opponents... alone.

Gulping back whatever fear he may have held, he leapt away and landed on a nearby support beam. Making sure to keep a careful eye on Bojack's men, he balled his hands into fists, hunching slightly as he bent his legs at the knees. Gritting his teeth, Trunks called forth his ki, which washed over him in a golden, pulsing flame. Growling softly, he continued to raise his power until he was screaming at the top of his lungs, a vortex of debris swirling about his figure as the aura surrounding him grew substantially larger. A blinding light exploded, and when it receded, Trunks stood with his arms stiffly by his sides, his face set in a stern glare.

Bujin was the first to attack, attempting to trap him in the ki ropes, but Trunks had seen what it had done to Gohan and was swift to jump out of the way. Phasing in behind him, he grabbed the smaller fighter by his shoulders and pulled him closer, simultaneously raising his knee to ram it into the lower region of his back. Sensing an incoming power, the Super Saiyan spun around, using the dwarfed warrior as a shield to block against Bido's surprise attack. Roughly shoving him into the other's arms, he extended an open palm and blasted the two away.

Seeing her comrades temporarily incapacitated, Zangya jumped in, slamming her fist across Trunks jaw. His head turned sideways at the force of the blow but he remained where he was, backhanding her cheek in retaliation. Leaping after her, the son of Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed tightly, crushing her the best he could as he turned and flew straight for the ground, ploughing her nearly ten feet straight into the dirt. Flying upwards, he held his arms out and peppered her with a volley of ki blasts.

"Stay down!" he shouted, gathering his ki for one final attack.

"You first!" shouted Bido, coming to Zangya's aid. Phasing beside the Saiyan, he jump kicked him in the side, sending him careening through the air.

Crashing into a concrete slab, Trunks grimaced as he jumped back up, shaking off the slight ache in his ribs. He was just about to launch a counterattack when someone else did it for him, a green and purple blur slamming directly into the unsuspecting Bido. Fading into view, Piccolo appeared with his fist outstretched, his features set in a hard stare. Scoffing slightly, he retracted his arm and stood tall, glancing down at the surprised Trunks.

"Couldn't let you get all the fun," he grunted, and although it was difficult to see, the corner of his lips twitched slightly upwards in a grin.

"Good to see you, Piccolo!" said Trunks, nodding at Gohan's old mentor. "I assume my father has arrived as well?"

The Namekian nodded in return, jerking his head to the left as indication for Trunks to look. "He's fighting the midget."

"All right!" he said, smirking. "Let's get the real party started!"

* * *

"Here is far enough."

Touching down in the sandy region where Ghost Koi had met his ultimate demise, Gohan stood tall and proud, surveying his opponent as he too landed some twenty or so feet away.

"I must admit, you're a brave one," said Bojack, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "Brave... but stupid. I will, however, enjoy this fight. It has been a long, long time since I've had an opponent of your caliber. It will be refreshing to fight someone who is _almost_ my equal."

Gohan simply continued to stare, clenching and unclenching his fist as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"No last words? Fine by me!" Arching his back, Bojack roared as he was surrounded by a neon green flame, his shirt ripping open and shredding to pieces as his physical features quickly changed. Blue skin turned pale green, his bandana disintegrating to reveal blood red hair, and already massive muscles doubled in size. If Gohan had known anything about comics - which he didn't, per Chichi's strict rules - he would have compared the similarities between the newly transformed Bojack and the mutated hero known simply as The Hulk.

'_It seems that like Saiyans, Bojack has his own super power up. His power levels have skyrocketed!'_ Gohan thought, taking in the space pirate's new appearance. '_No matter... its time to even the playing field!'_

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, taking in the last moment of peace before the beast within him was awoken. Balling his fists, he called forth his ki, raising his already tremendous Super Saiyan power and pushing himself beyond the limits he'd placed on himself since Cell. Clenching his teeth, he urged the power within him to come forth, bolts of bioelectricity beginning to dance about his small frame. The golden aura that surrounded him fluctuated wildly, increasing and decreasing, almost like the ebb and flow of the ocean's tide. With a shattering cry, his body seemed to explode as radiant light engulfed the desert, causing the very earth to tremble beneath his feet as howling winds rushed overhead. When the light receded, Gohan could be seen in a neutral stance, his eyes cold and calculating.

"I'm going to give you one chance, and one chance only, to give up now," he said, mentally squashing the internal urges to toy with his opponent. He had almost forgotten how exhilarating it was, to have this much power flowing through him... '_Now's not the time! Don't think like that!'_

"Take your men and leave, and never come back. Killing people isn't my thing, but I will do what is necessary to ensure the safety of my planet and the lives of my loved ones."

"Impressive," stated Bojack, eyes wandering over the boy's figure and taking in his second transformation. "You're strong and resilient... but it won't be enough to stop me!" The sand beneath his feet was kicked up as he dashed forward, rearing his fist back as he approached.

Catching the incoming punch, Gohan flipped Bojack over his shoulder and spun on his heel, kicking his leg back to catch him in the chest. Phasing behind him, he slammed a fist into the back of his shoulder and then took a shot at his lower back, hitting the kidneys and bruising the organ. Releasing him, he pushed him away and stepped back, awaiting the tyrant's next move.

Growling in annoyance, Bojack threw a barrage of bright green blasts at the boy, a relentless deluge of powerful energy. Sand and smoke filled the hot, dry air, forming a thick cloud of particles that obstructed his view. Smirking at the destruction he'd caused, Bojack dropped his guard, truly believing that he had bested the child. What he didn't count on, however, was the fact that as an ascended Super Saiyan, a few cuts, bruises, and scorch marks were nothing for the boy. Quicker than he could react, Gohan emerged from the smoke, driving his fist straight through the blue warrior's abdomen.

"Y-you... how dare you!" Bojack cried, stumbling backwards as Gohan retracted his now bloodied arm, leaving a gaping wound in its devastating wake. Clutching his stomach, the injured fighter applied as much pressure as he could, choosing then to cauterize the wound with his ki before he bled out. "You will pay greatly for that!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Once again, Gohan was upon him, leaping up until he was eye level with the man. Right jab, left elbow, knee to the nose - he finished it off with a spinning roundhouse kick, sending Bojack soaring away. He watched the attempted invader slowly become a speck in the distance before disappearing from sight, phasing in behind him and punt-kicking him back in the other direction. As he flew back, Gohan once more phased behind him, knocking him forward before appearing slightly above him. Arcing a straight leg up, he brought it back down sharply, sending an axe kick straight down onto Bojack's injured stomach.

The green man screamed loudly in pain.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Gohan relished in the wounded cry of his opponent. The power he held was unmatched by any living being and the complete dominance over Bojack had his Saiyan side singing songs of praise. It felt good - _really good_ - to stand so unopposed; he could do anything he wanted with this power! Anything at all!

"You... b-brat..." Bojack growled, spitting a wad of blood from his mouth. "If you're going.. to kill me... then d-do... IT NOW!"

Gohan smirked, crossing his arms above his chest. "And why should I listen to you? From what I see, you're in no condition to make demands." Bojack snarled, an almost crazed look in his eyes. Oh yeah... this felt good. To have someone so overpowered, to hold this man's life or death at his mercy...

"Snap out of it, Gohan!" It was his father once more, speaking to him again from Otherworld.

His eyes shot wide open, body freezing in fear. Shame and guilt washed over him, drowning him in a sea of self-contempt. '_Oh no! What have I done? I'm a fool! How could I have let this happen again! I've failed...'_

"Don't you dare go down that road again, Gohan," his father reprimanded, remembering as he had watched his son shut down for nearly three months after the Cell Games. "You'll learn to control it in time. But right now, you need to focus! Finish him!"

Nodding firmly, he set his sights on the weakened Bojack, who seemed to know that his time was finally up. He would not, however, go down without a fight. Gathering what remained of his ki, he gathered it into the palm of his hands.

Gohan did the same. "Ka... me... ha... me..."

"Take this, brat!" Bojack thrust forward his arms, unleashing an all out attack as a massive beam of green flew from his hands.

"HA!" Releasing the Kamehameha wave, blue met green head on, the two blasts clashing for but a moment before Gohan's attack overtook his. In seconds, the combined powers of both blasts engulfed the evil tyrant and as the energy faded off into nothing, so did the one known as Bojack.

* * *

**A/N:**

And that there is my take on the Bojack movie. Similar in premise but a different telling. To be brutally honest, I had a difficult time with these last two chapters simply because I wanted it in the story but I didn't want it to be exactly the same, and yet I wanted to rush through it so I could get onto my 'original' ideas and plots. Finally, its over! I can relax now (not really, I have so much more to write now!)

A bit disappointed at the lack of reviews last chapter (only four?), but I understand that it was pretty short and I've been gone for quite awhile. Hopefully I can get a few more this time around. Reviews definitely keep me motivated and are always nice incentive to think more and type faster. -hinthintnudgenudge-

Until the next update!

- Knight


	6. Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Five

**His Father's Son**

**Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Five**

It was a quiet morning at Capsule Corp. as the Son matriarch went about her daily duties, humming a soft tune as she cracked a dozen cartons of eggs into a massive bowl and whisked away. Throwing in some salt, pepper, and shredded cheese, she poured the mixture into a heated wok and scrambled it all together until the eggs coagulated, leaving behind piles of soft, fluffy yellow goodness. Placing those aside, she began chopping a few bushels of vegetables, still humming her happy tune. She didn't know why, but today just seemed to be a good day.

"Good morning, Vegeta," she greeted, as the sour looking Prince made his way into the kitchen. "Coffee is in the pot. I made it extra strong, just how you and Bulma like it." Even if she hated who the man had once been, these past few months at Capsule Corp. had seen her warm up to him - if only a little - and added to her extra cheery mood, she had no problem with wishing her best friend's husband a good morning with a smile.

"Hn," he merely grunted. Vegeta had never been much of a people person and he was even less of one before he'd had his morning coffee. Loathe that he was to admit, he had grown quite fond of the Earthling beverage during his time on planet, and as he took his first, soothing sip, it melted just a _tiny_ bit of his icy exterior away.

"La, lalala, la la..." she murmured quietly, using her knife to sweep the chopped vegetables from her cutting board and into the pan to saute.

"Hey, Chichi. Morning sweetie," said Bulma, as she walked in. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Vegeta's cheek, forcing him to kiss baby Trunks good morning as well, before making her way over to the table. She smiled as her husband joined them a moment later, placing a cup of coffee in front of her and taking his own seat at the table. As much of a hard ass that he was, Vegeta had his own, subtle ways of showing he cared; one of those ways was making her coffee just the way she liked it - two sugars with no cream.

"Where's Gohan?" she asked, as she rocked Trunks in one arm and sipped her coffee using the other. "He's usually up by now."

"I don't know," Chichi replied, thoughtfully. "I know that he likes to meditate in the garden some mornings... either that, or he might just still be asleep. I'm sure the incident at the tournament a few days ago has him tired out. I'll let him sleep in until breakfast is ready."

Gulping down the rest of his drink, Vegeta scoffed. "The brat isn't here. He's not even in the city."

Chichi paused mid-stir, her gentle hold on the wooden spoon quickly becoming a death grip as a small vein appeared at the side of her forehead. "What do you mean he isn't here?" she demanded, jaw clenched. "Where else could he possibly be, huh?"

"Don't know, don't really care," he replied, walking back over to the pot and refilling his mug with coffee. "His ki is a couple hundred miles away."

"A couple... hundred... miles... away! And he didn't say anything to _anyone_!?" she shrieked, finally snapping the spoon in two. Her good mood was instantly gone, crushed and pulverized by the grinding of her teeth. "GOHAAAAAAN!"

* * *

Mount Paozu was a vast stretch of land; beautiful fields of wild grass lay untouched for miles, with trees that stood unmarred by the axe of men, allowing them to grow tall and wide, their branches spread out to touch the heavens. A winding river snaked its way through the mountains and fields, feeding into various lakes and ponds, and the surrounding forests teemed with abundant wildlife. It was a peaceful region, a utopia almost if there was ever such a place, and it was on the peak of a high, rocky ledge that Gohan stood overlooking it all.

Surveying the land of his birth, the Saiyan took in his first, in a long time, deep breathe of fresh, mountain air. It was cool and crisp - nothing like the smoggy fumes of the city - and it invigorated his body; he could feel the pureness of the oxygen circulate through his system. It had been far too long since he'd visited home, but it was where he needed to be, and it was where he would stay until he figured things out.

"You made it."

A small smile appeared on the boy's face as a familiar presence made itself known. "Thanks for coming, Piccolo," he said, turning to face his mentor. The man had trained him since childhood, becoming like a second father to him in the absence of his real one, and he knew that if anyone was going to help him overcome this it would be Piccolo.

"I'm always here," was the short, but meaningful reply. "Are you ready?"

"Yep," he replied, nodding.

"... Does your mother know?"

"Nope."

Piccolo smirked. "Heh... just like old times then. C'mon, let's go find a quiet place to start."

Taking to the air, the two fighters flew a short distance until they found the perfect spot; a small grassy clearing bordered by a lake on one side and a dense, wooded forest on the other. The trees provided adequate shade, as it often got hot here due to the proximity to Diablo Desert, and the lake created a soft, relaxing ambience that would serve well in clearing Gohan's mind for meditation. Instructing his student to sit, Piccolo watched as Gohan crossed his legs indian-style.

"I want you to close your eyes," he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want you to listen to the wind, hear it rustle through the leaves. Listen to the lake, concentrate on the rhythm of its waves as the water flows. Listen to the birds, the bees, the roar of that dinosaur in the distance... feel the sun on your skin, the way your hair sways with the currents... embrace it. All of it."

Gohan obediently did as he was told, shutting his eyes as the world around him went black. They had done this exercise long ago, when he'd just started out; at the time, it had been the first step of learning self-awareness, which the Namekian had hoped would help bring out the hidden power he had first shown in the fight against Raditz. Now, however, it was to be utilized in order to strengthen his focus and break away from the more barbaric side of him.

The fight with Bojack had been a brutal wake up call. He had continued a rigorous training routine over the past few months, and while he had grown stronger in base form, his lack of control over the second stage of Super Saiyan meant that he was just as weak as he had been that fateful day with Cell. It frustrated him, knowing it was his own damn fault! He would train harder and longer, push himself beyond his limits, and even if it was the last thing he did... he would master himself and master his power.

'_I won't give up! This power is mine and I __**will**_ _control it! My power does not control me!'_

Although it was barely noticeable, Piccolo knew his student better than anyone, and he could already sense a subtle change in the boy. His aura felt strong and determined, resolute in his vow to better himself; it would take a long time for him to learn control, but nothing good ever comes without hard work first. Gohan's journey was only beginning... but it was already off to a good start.

* * *

"Remember, Gohan, you're only allowed to defend!"

Gohan grit his teeth in frustration, pulling back his arm and raising it, blocking Piccolo's oncoming kick. His instincts shouted at him, all but demanding that he fight back, but he managed to subdue the overwhelming urges and returned his focus towards their spar.

Floating in the air, he was surrounded by white clouds, his golden hair swept up in jagged spikes as bolts of electricity surged from his body. Piccolo was before him, his usual cape and turban gone as he went all out on the Saiyan child. It was an exercise in patience and self control, as well as a way for Gohan to build up his stamina while in the second form. To say that Gohan was annoyed by it would be a complete understatement - what with his Saiyan side constantly begging for some form of release - but nearly two weeks had passed since the initiation of their training; and while progress was slow, he was at least making steady improvements. Already, he was finding more and more ways to ignore the urges, slowly but surely learning how to keep them at bay for longer periods of time.

Sensing the hit before it could even make contact, Gohan ducked low as Piccolo threw a closed fist towards him. Throwing up his arms, he was quick to parry as his mentor followed it up with a right jab, left jab combo before phasing away. Raising his guard, the Son boy kept a vigilant look out for Piccolo's next move, eyes shifting from right to left as he looked around. The sky was as clear as could be, and aside from some cumulonimbus clouds and a flock of birds in the distance, he was all alone up there. At least, that is until two long, green arms broke through the clouds from below and grabbed tightly onto his ankles.

"Waaah!" Gohan cried out in surprise as he was dragged under, plummeting towards the ground as Piccolo's hands brought him in. He tried to kick his way free but the hold was tight and he could only brace himself for the inevitable onslaught that awaited him. Piccolo's long limbs retracted, bringing him closer and closer until the green man was upon him, slamming a knee into his unprotected gut.

The Saiyan grimaced in pain, leaping away as Piccolo released him. He had little time to recover before the Namekian was once again on the attack, throwing fists left and right with enough speed and force to shatter bones. He was nailed across the cheek and in the shoulder, finally managing to regain his bearings just in time to avoid an elbow that would have most likely broken his nose. Bringing up his arms, he rapidly blocked and parried the incoming hits, his eyes tracking the older man's every move.

Suddenly, a blast of ki slammed into his back, searing through his gi and leaving a red, slightly charred scorch mark behind. Whipping around, his eyes widened in surprise as a second Piccolo stood with his arm outstretched, a smirk present on his features.

"Multi-form? Come onnnn..." he groaned, tilting sideways as the original Piccolo tried to kick his unprotected backside before flipping up and over as the second Piccolo attempted to take him from the front. With two opponents and only the ability to defend - '_Attacking is another option!'_ his Saiyan side goaded - Gohan was forced to work double-time in order to protect himself. Piccolo was a formidable warrior and even in his second form, Gohan found himself struggling to keep up. They had been at this for nearly all morning and the early afternoon sun was just hitting its peak; the intense heat combined with his exhaustion and lack of stamina in second form, the Saiyan was beginning to feel himself slip.

"Focus, Gohan!" Piccolo demanded, phasing behind him and kicking his back. The second Piccolo appeared before him, following up with a devastating combo; Gohan's head whipped back and forth as a barrage of powerful fists slammed into them, bending over in pain as a ki-enhanced knee was then rammed deep into his gut, knocking the wind out of him and nearly knocking him unconscious. Finally, Piccolo clasped his two hands together and raised them high above his head...

"A-ahhh!" Gohan cried loudly in pain as he was sent plummeting to the ground, crash landing onto rocky terrain where dirt and debris were sent flying upon impact. As the smoke cleared, an exhausted Gohan lay panting, his limbs spread out in an unconscious display of defeat.

"Let's take a break," said Piccolo, as he landed beside the crater and his two bodies rejoined. "This is the longest you've fought while in second form. You're improving faster than I expected."

"But not fast enough," Gohan mumbled, rolling over onto his side and pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

"We're getting there. Just have patience," his teacher reprimanded, crossing his arms. "Now go find yourself some lunch and then we'll move back into meditation. You need some time to relax."

Sighing tiredly, Gohan nodded his head and floated out of the mini-crater, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Pulling off his boots and gi, he jumped into the nearby lake in search of sustenance. Disappearing beneath the waves, he welcomed the water's cold embrace, immediately feeling better now that he had cooled down. Spotting a massive fish loitering around the bottom, he grinned happily and darted after it.

'_Lunch is served!'_

* * *

The sun had set nearly an hour ago, the moon rising to take its place and basking the darkened valley in a bright, luminescent glow. Throwing a log onto the fire to keep it going, Gohan leaned back against a small boulder and let his gaze wander, taking in the moon's ethereal beauty. Thankfully it was not a full moon, and although Vegeta had taught him how to control his Oozaru, he was not particularly keen on the transformation. Still, even with only a half moon, he could feel the tingles shooting up and down his spine, racing through his tail and out into the rest of his body. It was... exhilarating, to say the least.

"You aren't thinking of going ape on me, are you kid?"

Gohan grinned at Piccolo's attempt at joking. "Sorry, Piccolo. Not in the mood to party."

"Good. I'd hate to cut your tail off again," he said, closing his eyes; not to sleep, but to meditate - Gohan doubted the man slept much, if ever.

Tearing off a chunk of fish flesh - having caught yet another one for dinner - the Saiyan bit into it and chewed thoughtfully, allowing his gaze to once again settle upon the moon. He had always been attracted its radiance - even before he'd learnt of the relationship between it and his father's ancestry - and he favored the night far more than he did the day. He didn't quite know why; perhaps it was because he'd always felt like he could relate to it.

Goku, his father, had been his personal hero and a guiding light to not just him, but to the rest of the world and beyond. He was bubbly and energetic and his warmth radiated towards others; there was just something about him that could turn even the most sadistic, evil person good and bring them over to the side of the light. To Gohan, Goku had been like the sun; it was always bright and there was no darkness when he was around. In contrast, Gohan felt like he was the night... the moon.

Gohan understood the concept of yin and yang - without darkness, there was no light, and without light, there was no darkness. Without a doubt, he loved fighting - it was, after all, in his blood - but until recently, he had never truly felt its call. He was, first and foremost, a protector; he had, and always would, fight for those that could not fight themselves. It was in that way that he believed he was most like the moon; unlike his father, he didn't believe himself to be the vanquisher of the dark. He did what was needed to keep the dark at bay and was instead a reminder, something to guide those lost in darkness, to bring them hope until the sun could rise again.

'_The only question is...' _he mused, '_...will the sun ever rise_ _again?'_

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Shorter chapter this time, only because I want the next one to be a longer one. Haven't done this in awhile, but I've been meaning to... shoutout thanks to all that reviewed last chapter: **farticus3000****, pir84lyf, SrgntDrew, NarutoDawg9406, Dracarot, Mskiki1219, Ky111, dcp1992, & ArmyWife22079.**

To those of you asking when Videl when be coming in let me just say this: This is first and foremost a Gohan-centric story. I really want to tell the story of DBZ done right, where Gohan wasn't just punted off to the sidelines and left to rot it out as weak, nerdy side-character. Videl _will _come in later and she _will_ play a bigger role, just as she did in the high school saga and beyond, but until then I ask for your patience. If you're just looking for Gh/V interaction, you may have to wait awhile. Sorry if that's what you want but that's how my story will go.

Again, I'm always looking for reviews! I really love the extra motivation! And feel free to leave any comments/ideas of what you may like to see happen - I do have everything planned out, but I am always open to suggestion!

Until next time,

- Knight


	7. Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Six

**His Father's Son**

**Saga I: New Beginnings - Chapter Six**

Another month had passed during Gohan's stay in the wilderness - making it a total of six weeks thus far - and while he had yet to fully master his second form, he had improved in leaps and bounds. After the initial week, which had been nothing more than long hours of intense meditation, Piccolo had instilled a routine that would slowly build up his stamina as an ascended Super Saiyan; the first day he would hold the transformation for one hour, the second day for two, the third day for three. And so on and so forth it would go until they had reached a 24-hour period, in which Gohan was then instructed to hold his form for as long as possible. It was far more taxing on his body than the first transformation and thus, he was having a harder time mastering this than he had that, but his record so far had been four days.

Today, he hoped, would be his fifth day without break.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

Gohan yawned and stretched, rolling out of his makeshift bed of leaves and animal hides. Pulling down to check on the long, lone bang of golden hair he smiled and replied, "I'm feeling good! I was afraid I would lose my transformation when I fell asleep last night - I was _really _tired - but looks like I made it!" It had happened before, the first few nights he was forced to hold it while he slept; luckily, a bit of meditation before bed seemed to do the trick and he had not lost a transformation in his sleep since then.

"Good job, I'm proud," nodded Piccolo; he was never one to really give praise, but with Gohan it was always different... he seemed to hand it out like candy when the boy was involved...

The young Saiyan beamed happily and went about his morning routine. Last night's campfire lay smouldering in its' pit so Gohan took a broken twig and poked around, pushing away the ash and letting the embers reach more oxygen. Stoking the fledgling flames, he piled on some new wood and made sure it was burning properly before stripping down to his undergarments and heading over to the lake. Bracing himself for the rush of cold, he dove in.

Five minutes later he reemerged with a fish the size of a small car slung over his shoulder, whistling a happy tune as he began cleaning off the scales. Throwing the guts and other inedible parts back into the water, he watched as a small school of fish splashed around on the surface as they came to consume it. Dragging it back to his pseudo campsite, he impaled it through a sharpened stick and placed it over the fire to cook.

"Hey, Piccolo? Think I could get some new clothes?" he asked, picking up the outfit he had discarded. Rips and tears littered its' surface, with smudges of dirt scattered here or there; it wasn't a pretty sight to say the least. "This one looks like its at the end of its days..."

Piccolo smirked and pointed a finger at him, a new gi materializing onto the boy's body. "You go through clothes faster than a woman," he snorted, earning an indignant look from his student.

"That's not fair! You're the one who threw me into the cliff!" Gohan cried, defensively.

"Calm down, don't get your tail tied into a knot," Piccolo replied, grinning. "And watch your fish... looks like its about to burn."

Eyes widening, Gohan rushed back to the fire and turned the fish over, relieved to see that it was only slightly charred. Keeping a vigilant watch over his precious breakfast, the Saiyan was careful to ensure that the other side was cooked perfectly before lifting it off of the flames and ripping a chunk out of its flesh with his bare teeth. '_Mmm... I can never get tired of fish,' _he thought, taking another huge bite. '_A little butter would do nicely on this... maybe a few spices, and couple wedges of lemon... oh! A side of Mom's fried rice would be awesome with this... and her spicy vegetables... now those are amazing! Oh man... I really miss her cooking...' _He continued to daydream, munching on his food and oblivious to his surroundings.

"Since when did you eat the bones?"

Blinking at the unexpected question, Gohan looked down and quickly realized that he had already finished the meat of the fish and was currently gnawing on its' cartilage. Gagging on the mouthful of tiny rib bones, he sputtered and coughed violently, pounding his chest as he fought to get it all out. "Could have warned me a little sooner, Piccolo," he muttered, wiping at his mouth.

The green man shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? You Saiyans eat just about anything that looks even remotely edible."

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, kicking the now fleshless carcass into the flames. "I was just thinking about Mom's cooking."

Piccolo shook his head. _Of course_ Gohan would think of food _while_ he was eating. "You haven't been home in a while," he said, crossing his arms and standing in his usual position. "Her pregnancy is almost over you know." He knew that Gohan needed more training and he didn't want to send him off so soon, but at the same time, he didn't want him missing the birth of his baby brother. Goku had missed a good part of young Gohan's life and he knew that this was the one thing the Saiyan didn't want to share with his father - he had vowed to be a part of his sibling's life, always there and never gone unless he had absolutely no choice.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," the boy admitted, sighing.

"You're not ready to go home yet? You haven't mastered your form yet, but you've come a long way in such a short time. I think you'd be okay."

Gohan scratched his head - a trait he had inherited from his father - and mulled it over, unsure of how he felt or what he wanted to do. He had sent a letter to his mother via Nimbus a few days after he'd begun training, explaining to her what he was doing and why he was doing it - after all, he didn't want her thinking that he had just up and abandoned her. His mother had sent a quick reply back, stating that she was proud of him for what he was doing and wishing him good luck, but firmly notifying him that he was to be grounded the instant he returned to CC. That reason alone could have kept him away for several more months if his brother wasn't due to be born soon...

The other reason, and his main reason, however, was that he just didn't feel confident enough to return. He had improved greatly since that first day and while he believed himself to be proficient at utilizing his second form, he still had random streaks of arrogance and ego. It was because of this that he wanted to stay away; it just wasn't safe for other people to be around him yet and if he ever lost control again, the secluded location ensured no innocent bystanders got in the way. It would be terrible to destroy such a beautiful place, but plant life and vegetation were far easier to replace than human lives.

"I need a little bit more time," he finally answered, letting his arm drop to hang loosely by his side. "I'm... not ready yet."

Piccolo reached over, placing a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here."

Lifting his head, Gohan locked eyes with the Namekian and gave him a small, grateful smile. "Thanks, Piccolo."

* * *

As any good thing goes, Gohan's seemingly perfect control finally slipped a few days after their conversation. It began as any normal day should; the sun rose slowly in the east, bathing the valley in a ray of light that ever so slowly crept its way further and further across the land. As light broke its way through the canopy above Gohan's campsite, the young Saiyan awoke agitated and covered in sweat. He had reached a new record of eight days without break, and although he had kept up the transformation, his body was starting to really feel the draining effects it had on his energy. That, combined with the fact that he had little sleep the night before, already spelled out 'bad day' for the Saiyan.

After a disastrous breakfast, in which his meal was stolen by a hungry bear, an even more frustrated Gohan sat down for his morning meditation. Attempting to ignore the growling of his stomach, he shoved a few handful of berries he'd found into his mouth before settling down and closing his eyes. Crossing his arms and legs, he lifted himself with his tail to balance on the tip and then began what should have been a simple exercise of ki manipulation.

*Chirp! Chirp!*

'_What the - …!? Stupid bird... shut up!'_ he thought, angrily cursing in his mind as a Robin, or Blue Jay, or Pigeon or _whatever_ began chirping in the trees above. '_Can't you see I'm trying to focus! Go sing somewhere else!'_

Blocking out the irritating sound of its chirp, Gohan ignored the bird and once again attempted to begin his exercises. Finding himself in darkness, he sought out his ki which he quickly found. The bright, blue, pulsating mass was easy to spot when everything else around him was black, and he reached out to touch it. He pulled it apart, 'rolling' it into a dozen small balls which he spun around like a pinwheel before bringing it back together and forming a dense ball, which he bounced around. Like clay, he began molding it into different shapes and sizes, of varying degrees of strength and playing with it before moving on. He had always had a knack for ki, but under Piccolo's careful guidance, he was truly reaching his potential in learning less orthodox methods of utilizing it. Power, after all, was nothing without skill.

*Chirp!*

Gohan's cheek twitched as his eyes snapped open, spinning around to face the offending creature. "Shut up!" he shouted, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles bleached. Against better judgement, he raised an arm and fired off a small blast of ki, incinerating the branch where it stood. Sighing in relief, he settled back down for a peaceful, quiet meditation...

…

*Chirp! Chirp! Chiiiiirp!*

"Are you _kidding_ me!?" he roared, whipping back around to stare wide eyed and bewildered as the bird landed on another nearby tree. This thing was going down, his Saiyan side snarled, and for once his human side agreed. Blast after blast he hurled into the trees, lost in a sea of rage as the forest before him was utterly decimated. Loud explosions could be heard for miles and the ground shook as every blast hit home.

"Gohan! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Piccolo shouted, as he landed beside the furious Saiyan. He had been meditating a short half mile away, having not wanted to disturb the sleeping child at night, when he'd felt Gohan's ki skyrocket. Arriving on scene, he was shocked to see the destruction as Gohan continued to lay waste to the land.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!" He screamed with every blast of ki, using his hands, eyes, even his tail to unleash hell upon the defenseless woodland. He was tired, hungry, frustrated, physically and emotionally drained... he was barely reaching ten years of age and he had just about had enough.

He snapped.

Piccolo could only step back as Gohan fell to his knees and let out an ear shattering cry, his arms hanging limply by his sides as his head raised high. His body was engulfed in blinding, golden light and storm clouds quickly gathered overhead. The once cheerful, sunny morning sky was soon replaced by ominous black clouds; thunder pounded like drums in the distance and streaks of lightning danced across the sky. Heavy rain fell from above, drenching the ground and turning dry dirt into mud. From below, the earth shook to its core as spiderwebs of cracks appeared at Gohan's feet, indenting him further and further into the ground the more power he exerted.

It was beautiful and terrible to watch at the same time.

"What the _fuck_ is going on!" a gruff voice demanded.

Piccolo looked over as a slightly pissed off Vegeta landed beside him, dressed in his usual Saiyan armor. "I don't know... he was fine yesterday!"

The prince snarled, raising his arm to swat away a flying rock. "Yeah, well, he isn't fine now!"

"Thanks for pointing it out!" Piccolo growled, glaring heatedly at the smaller man.

Turning away from the Namekian, Vegeta focused his gaze on the younger Saiyan, unable to hide his anger, nor his disbelief. The instant he'd felt Gohan's ki go haywire, he had raced over to see what was happening - to say that he was shocked would have been a complete understatement. '_That power! I-It can't be real! How... how is it possible! Why is it that the half-blooded son of a third class idiot can hold so much power while I, the PRINCE of Saiyans, am but a flickering candle when compared to that inferno! Its... insane!'_

"We need to stop him," said Piccolo, throwing off his cape and turban. "He'll destroy the planet if he keeps this up!"

Although he hated agreeing with Piccolo, Vegeta knew that he was right and nodded. Powering up to Super Saiyan, he charged towards the raging child with Piccolo in tow.

'_Thwack!'_

It was like slamming head first into a brick wall. Dazed and slightly confused, Vegeta stumbled back as he rubbed his head in pain. The ki surrounding Gohan was so powerful that it had become like an energy shield, barricading the child inside a dome of swirling light. Sharing yet another look with the Namekian, they silently agreed on a plan and began to work on trying to bring the barrier down.

"Gohan! You need to stop this right now!" his mentor shouted, pounding his fists against the invisible wall. "You're going to destroy us all! Gohan! GOHAN!"

His words fell on deaf ears.

While Piccolo tried to talk him down, Vegeta attempted a different approach. Leaping back, he outstretched his palms and gathered his ki, pumping as much of his power as he could into them. His ki took on a neon-bright, purple hue, which crackled dangerously between his hands, charging more and more of his energy into the slowly growing orb. Gritting his teeth, he fought to keep the attack contained, shouting for Piccolo to get out of the way.

"GALLICK... GUN!"

"What the... are you crazy!" he cried, eyes widening as he sensed just how much power Vegeta had put into it. "We're trying to stop him, not kill him!"

"Shut up! He's too powerful!" Vegeta argued, his arms shaking as he held the blast. "He can't hear you! He's lost inside himself! If you really want to help him, then you'll help me!"

"... dammit, fine!" Piccolo knew that he had to reach his student and he had to reach him soon; everyone's survival was counting on it. Alone, he and Vegeta would never stand a chance against Gohan, but together... perhaps they would be enough to bring him down. "Masenko-HA!"

Gold intermingled with purple, their blasts joining to create one massive attack that rammed powerfully against the barrier. At this, Gohan ceased his screaming, watching with blank, almost curious features as the duo continued to assault him. Suddenly, his face twisted into a look of pure rage, eyes glinting dangerously as he released an angry roar, the force of his ki expanding and pushing back against their attack.

"Gohan, stop it! We're trying to help you!" shouted Piccolo, falling to a knee as he struggled to keep up the blast. Beside him, Vegeta stood with his knees bent, fighting with all he had to to stay upright.

"Get a grip, brat!" Vegeta added, searching for whatever spare ki he had left and pouring it back into his blast. "Dammit... he's too strong for us! Stupid Kakarot... even in death, your child mocks me!"

Unexpectedly, as if saying his name had summoned the dead Saiyan himself, the familiar form of Son Goku appeared beside his son. Before anyone knew what was happening, he chopped Gohan on the neck with a knife handed fist and grabbed his now unconscious body, dodging sideways to avoid the combined force of Vegeta and Piccolo's attack. Gently laying the boy onto the ground, Goku locked eyes with his former comrades and nodded...

… then he disappeared, as if he had never even been there before.

* * *

'_Ugh, what happened...' Groggy and lightheaded, Gohan opened his eyes. Expecting to wake up back in the forest, he was instead surprised to find himself surrounded by nothing. Left, right, up, down; no matter which way he looked, he was surrounded by nothing but pure white, as light and bright as freshly powdered snow. It was enough to make even the most sane person crazy._

'_What... where am I?' he asked, to no one in particular._

'_**You're in my world, that's where you are,'**_ _a voice replied._

_Gohan felt himself jolt in surprise, having not expected for anyone else to be there. Turning to face the unknown speaker, his eyes grew wide in confusion. There, standing before him was a boy with sharp, spiky hair that hung over his eyes; he wore black spandex clothing and dark armor similar to those worn by Vegeta, with a fuzzy brown tail whipping back and forth behind his legs. Locking eyes, Gohan gulped..._

_This boy looked just like _him.

'_**Surprised?'**_ _the doppelganger asked, smirking._

'_H-how... how is this possible? I didn't use multi-form and... and you're dressed differently than me...' Gohan's mind was racing a mile a minute, scouring his brain for any sort of explanation. Was this a dream?_

'_**Sort of, but not really.' **__His eyes widened further and the clone laughed. _'_**Yeah, I can read your mind. And no, I'm not psychic.'**_

'_But... but... then how?' Gohan stuttered, unable to comprehend what was right in front of him. 'Who ARE you?'_

_The other Gohan rolled his eyes and scoffed, placing his hands on his hips in an irritated fashion. _'_**I thought we were supposed to be smart,' **__he mumbled. _'_**And here I was thinking that this would be easy. Let me spell it out for you... I'm YOU. Or at least part of you anyway. And this place...?' **__He spread his arms, gesturing to their surroundings, _'_**... this is where I reside, hidden away and ignored. Doomed to an existence of dull and unextraordinary achievement.'**_

'_What?' Gohan's brow furrowed. 'If you're me... then how could you have accomplished nothing? Not to brag or toot my own horn but I'm pretty sure we've achieved quite a bit in almost ten years of life.'_

'_**Pft!' **__His doppelganger snorted. _'_**What part of "hidden away and ignored" don't you understand? You're so damn righteous and pure hearted! When have you ever given in to your darker side?'**_

_A spark of recognition flashed through Gohan's mind. 'You're the Saiyan in me,' he deduced, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'That would explain your attitude as well as the armor...'_

'_**Finally, he gets it!'**_ _his Saiyan cried, throwing his arms up. _'_**I am a Saiyan... YOUR Saiyan... and its high time I get some damn recognition! You...!' **__He pointed a finger at Gohan, shaking his head and grinning as he did so. _'_**You need to **_**fucking** _**grow a pair!'**_

_Gohan coughed and blushed; not just because of the language - he had heard quite a bit from Vegeta already - but because of what it insinuated. He was, after all, starting to reach that age..._

_His Saiyan let out a loud, barking laugh at that thought. _'_**Not exactly what I meant, but at least you're getting it,'**_ _he said, crossing his arms. _'_**No... what I mean is... you're a Saiyan. A half-breed we may be, but biologically your body is almost pure Saiyan. The only physical characteristics you share with your human side is the ability to regrow hair!'**_

_He continued, _'_**You're a unique individual. The physical capabilities of a Saiyan and the resilience, will-power, and mind of a human. Therein lies the key to our great power. We could, however... be even greater.'**_

_Gohan eyed his Saiyan warily. Even if he was technically part of him, he didn't exactly know if he could trust him or not. 'Explain,' he ordered, curiously._

'_**Join me, or rather... let ME join YOU. Stop ignoring me, stop pushing me aside! Take what I have to offer and use it!'**_

'_What? No way!' Gohan shouted vehemently, clenching his fists in anger as he thought of all the times his Saiyan side had gotten in the way of his better judgement. 'You're the reason Dad died! If your arrogance hadn't gotten in the way, Cell would have been defeated a lot sooner and he wouldn't have had to step in to fix your mistake! And then with Bojack? You toyed with him as well! And just now... a bird! Really? You lost it over a bird!?'_

_His Saiyan snarled angrily. _'_**I take whatever chances I can get! Since our birth, I've been locked up! Here! Alone! I am but a bystander in my own life, watching from the inside as you get to do it all! My blood boils for battle, my body yearns to fight, my mind begs for a challenge! I feel it all the time... and I know you do too!'**_

_Gohan looked away. His Saiyan was right... the call to battle was just too strong to ignore at times. As a boy, it was easier to control; his early years consisted of play-time, study-time, and food-time. His basic needs were always met, and although he did feel a twinge every now and then, he had been more than happy as a toddler. Then his uncle Raditz came along and everything changed... _

_His initial reaction to any fighting of any sort had been fear. His mother had drilled it into his head the instant he could understand words that fighting was bad. Battle was not something to be glorified nor idolized and yet, as he grew older, living from one fight to the next, his love for it had grown. He had watched with a morbid sort of fascination as his father and Vegeta duked it out upon his first arrival to Earth; was amazed by the fights against Ginyu and Frieza on Namek; had stood back in pure awe as Goku and Cell fought for the right to decide the planet's future..._

_In its own way, battle was... captivating... beautiful..._

_His Saiyan's smirk grew wider, sensing Gohan's train of thought. _'_**Well? What do you say?'**_ _he asked._

_Gohan hesitated. 'If I said yes... how... how exactly would this go?'_

'_**Its simple... and we start with the best part,' **__he began, taking a step back as he raised his arms and bent his knees. _'_**We fight for dominance.'**_

* * *

"My baby!" A heavily pregnant Chichi waddled out the door and into Capsule Corp's front yard just as Piccolo and Vegeta landed. The Saiyan prince spared only a glance before he pushed past her, heading towards the master bedroom in order to change into a clean pair of spandex. Piccolo, on the other hand, was left alone to face the worried mother's wrath as he carried a limp and seemingly lifeless Gohan in his arms.

"What did you do to him, you giant green bean!" she screeched, tugging firmly at the cloth of his gi and pulling him down to eye level. "I swear, if you did anything to hurt my Gohan..." She left the threat hanging, choosing to instead wave her frying pan around in order to show him _exactly_ what would happen if he was the reason for her son's apparent injury.

'_Green bean?' _Piccolo mused, a nervous sweat drop sliding down the side of his cheek. '_I think she's been living around Vegeta for too long...' _

"Chi, let the poor guy go," said Bulma, coming to the Namekian's rescue. "What happened to him? We felt the earthquake and saw the sudden change in weather... something like that only happens when one of you guys does a massive power up."

"I'll explain everything inside, but first, we should get him somewhere that he can be watched. You might need to set up a makeshift med lab in the spare GR... I don't know what he'll do when he wakes up and that place can at least stand the damage."

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Bulma went straight into business mode and pulled out the small tablet she used in order to control the house's bots. Typing in a few commands, she placed it back into her pocket and motioned for them to follow. Piccolo was quick to march after her, the frantic Chichi right beside him as she gently ran her fingers through Gohan's hair and cooed softly.

When they arrived at the spare GR a dozen or so bots were already there setting up a bed and machines to monitor the Saiyan's vitals. Ordering Piccolo to place him on the bed, she used a pair of trauma shears to cut off his soaked and muddy gi, pulling it and his boots off before getting straight to work.

"He's got a slight fever and his respirations are shallow," she said, once she'd finished checking him. "I'll put him on an IV and some oxygen, and we'll keep him warm, but other than that he's fine. Chi, think you can grab a spare pair of clothes from Gohan's room?"

"I'll do it," said Piccolo, extending a hand. "Just tell me what you want him to wear."

"Oh, right, you've got that nifty clothes trick," said Bulma, preparing the drip bag for Gohan's IV. "Like I said, he needs to keep warm. Just a shirt and some thick pants, definitely socks if you can."

The instant she'd finished, a white short sleeved shirt and dark blue sweatpants appeared on Gohan, with thick, wooly socks covering his feet. Having calmed a bit, Chichi smiled gratefully towards him before reaching down and covering her son in blankets. Piccolo was kind enough to pull a chair over for her, setting it on the other side of the bed so that she wouldn't get in Bulma's way.

"So do we get that explanation now?" asked the blue-haired heiress, wrapping a band around Gohan's bicep and rubbing his arm clean with a sterile pad. Finding the artery, she carefully inserted the catheter needle until it was fully lodged; pulling out the needle, she pulled off the band and swiftly attached the drip bag's tube.

"He snapped," said Piccolo, leaning back against the nearest wall. "We were doing well until this morning. I know he was tired and frustrated, but he seemed to be handling it well enough. I don't exactly know what triggered him... I was off a little way's away while he slept.. but something happened after he woke up and he just... blew it. Started screaming and throwing blasts of ki everywhere... Vegeta and I were barely able to calm him down until he finally collapsed from exhaustion." Both he and the Saiyan had agreed not to mention Goku's brief appearance, since they themselves still could not believe it had even happened.

'_What exactly are you playing at, Goku, interfering with the lives of the living...'_ he thought.

Chichi sighed quietly upon his explanation, once again stroking her fingers through Gohan's hair. Just like his father had been, her son was starting to become a magnet for trouble... "Why you?" she muttered, "Why always you?"

* * *

_Despite the situation, Gohan couldn't help but enjoy himself. His Saiyan was the perfect challenger, matching him in both strength and speed, trading blow for blow as they fought it out in the endless white room. Swatting at the incoming fist, he kicked his leg up at an angle, aiming for Saiyan-Gohan's head. A firm hand wrapped around his ankle, stopping the momentum and trapping him in place. Quick to respond, he used his free leg to jump up and stomp the doppelganger in the stomach before flying back to a safer distance._

'_**Nice one,'**_ _his Saiyan commented, getting back into a stance. _'_**But one hit isn't good enough to make me submit.'**_

'_I didn't expect it to," Gohan replied, firing off a wave of ki. He watched as his Saiyan returned a blast of his own, running forward just as the two attacks contacted. They exploded in a shower of light and smoke, and using that as cover, he leapt forward with his fist reared back. Saiyan-Gohan raised his arms to block, but Gohan disappeared and reappeared a second later, phasing behind him and nailing a hard uppercut to his back. Dropping low he followed it with a leg sweep before rising back up and kicking him high into the air._

'_Kyah!' He released a loud cry as he pounded the Saiyan in the face, hearing a satisfying snap as the nose broke and a steady stream of blood quickly poured from between his nostrils. Instead of being angry, Saiyan-Gohan grinned and leaned back before jerking forward and headbutting their foreheads together, resulting in a deafening crack that left the original Gohan dazed and disoriented. Before he could gather his bearings, a hail of fists slammed into his gut in rapid succession, his body practically vibrating from the force and speed of each blow. His eyes widened, pupils constricting, as a final fist sunk deeply into his gut with enough force to crush mountains; a mixture of spit and saliva flew from his lips, landing against the still grinning Saiyan-Gohan's cheek. _

'_**How's that for a hit?'**_ _he smirked, wiping the blood from his cheek. _

_Stumbling back, Gohan clutched his stomach and glared. 'You'll have to do better than that!' Charging forward, he hurled a handful of ki into his Saiyan's already deformed face, temporarily blinding him as he grabbed him by the shoulders and repeatedly kneed him in the abdomen and hammered his closed fists against his back. He was determined to win at any cost and would not stop until he had defeated this side of him or was dead on his feet - though he much preferred the first option, if anyone asked. He continued to beat the other-him with a parade of bone shattering blows, unrelenting in his attack. _

_'I won't let you win!' he shouted._

_He was Son Gohan, son of the legendary Son Goku; he was his own, young legend in the making. And for the ones he loved and the ones he cherished, he could not... _would not _lose. _

* * *

**A/N:**

Chapter 6 (minus the prologue): done and DONE! This particular saga will conclude in a few chapters, so we're hitting the home stretch! Also after that... oh, I don't know... 3-4 month hiatus, how are you liking my update pace? I'm trying to churn them out as fast as I can while still maintaining a quality story, so I hope you're enjoying it.

Another shoutout to all that reviewed: **shijanni, Guest, ArmyWife22079, Ky111, dcp1992, and masterjohn125.**

I've also hit a small mile-stone as far as story stats go: hit my 50th review and I have over 75 followers! Thanks for all the support, guys! You don't know how much I appreciate it, really. I write for entertainment and because I like to share my ideas with others; I don't get anything out of it other than knowing that others are reading and enjoying what I have to write. Its kind of like my 'pay check' in terms of fan fiction, so again... thanks! Haha, now lets go for 100! :P

Comments, criticism, questions, and whatever else you want to say are always welcome! Reviews make me happy!

Until next time,

- Knight


End file.
